


Against The Elements

by kickers17



Series: ATE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boun as Ice, BoyxBoy, Dome as Moon, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fortune, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Games, No Angst, Ohm Tititwat as Rit, Pavel as Earth, Possessive Behavior, Prem as Fai, Public Claiming, Thailand, War as Nam, Yin as Might, idiot parent, inspired by Thai BLs, instagram as determinant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Fai Jakrawaan just wanted to be Insta-famous to shut his tormenter up. His friends told him to get a male partner so he could rake in a BL following. So here is Ice, a brooding guy from R&D who had been harassed by fangirls since forever. Together they partner up for a pseudo relationship that turned passionate. And their brothers? Just unfortunate extras... And casualties.
Series: ATE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019004
Kudos: 1





	1. Background

**AGAINST THE ELEMENTS (ATE)** is a novel multiverse. It has multiple installments. This one is done, and I'm currently writing the second installment, and even THAT one is about to finish. I love to draw my characters, that's why there isn't much description of their physical traits in my writing. Personally, it's because I suck at writing beautiful descriptions, so it puts me off. My stories are purely for relaxation purposes, the kind you read when you just witnessed a brutal horror story on Netflix.

A bit about the naming in this story, they are from Thailand, and some names I just googled (with some research done) to fit it in my universe, the second book will explain why their names are like so. Sorry to all the Thais out there, if the names sound super weird (it sounds nice to me, from a foreigner point of view).

Why they are based in Thailand: because I love Thai BLs, and the way they speak is cute. Inspiration did hit after I watched Thai BLs (so many) and characters were based on the visuals of some pairings. So, I’ll probably add pictures of actors who I think fit the character best.

The naming system is: First name Family Name (Nickname).

If I'm not mistaken, P/Phi is how they address older people and nong is how they address younger ones.

Warnings about this short novel: English is my second language, so please forgive me for the occasional slips. As I said, minimal angst, little character description, will get multiple updates cause I will update it with artwork (this one comes sporadically, so if I waited to draw everything out then post it with the story it will take me to 2030), some descriptions of sex, many death threats, jealous partners, stupid schemes and semi-intelligent geniuses. Mind games, unintentional manipulation, cussing, a dumbass parent, and a family inheritance determined by Instagram followers.

Please do give me feedback as it will help me write ATE for the future installments, especially character studies. Constructively, please. Thank you and enjoy.


	2. The Phrajaothaads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "I" is Rit's POV.

Stalemate.

The three Phrajaothaad brothers were still arguing when Papa Phrajaothaad entered the dining room. Each bragging their achievements, the most recent one being Earth, the eldest.

“I am the national champion for Archery under 18,” Lokhniran Phrajaothaad (Earth) huffed out as he was served his pasta dinner. As a 17-year-old archery master, his brown eyes stared at his father with pride and was rewarded with the same glance. His papa smiled and patted Earth’s head.

“So? I am the top student for school 3 years in a row,” younger by a year Namkhaeng Niran (Ice) stated with no emotions. He was still holding the encyclopaedia that he borrowed while nodding his thanks for his pasta. His father also patted Ice’s head, agreeing. Ice scowled and evaded his head. Papa can take his affections and shove it. Papa just laughed.

“Haih, what’s the use of being great at sports and academics if you guys suck at your social life?” The youngest Namniran replied while updating his Facebook status. He already had 400 friends, ten times more than that of his brothers. He took a selfie with his father and posted that too, which earned him a nice head rub.

“Let’s just ask Papa. Who is the best?” Earth asked. The other two boys also stopped their activity to look at their father. Papa shrugged.

“This is why your mother left early,” Papa sniffled. “But, it looks to me, you are all equal now,” At his comment, his sons visibly deflated.

“Tell you what, if you can decide before Earth reaches 26 who is the best, I will give the winner our family heirloom,” the boys snapped their heads to look at Papa.

“Papa!! You mean?!” Nam asked, surprised. Both Earth and Ice snapped their head to watch their dad.

“By 2020 if you can prove you are the best, you will get the Prajaothaad family fortune,”

___________________________________________________________

That was 8 years ago. Now, Earth was already 25 years old, about to reach 26 this Christmas. Somehow all 3 Phrajaothaad brothers ended up working for VIROTE Corp., a medium-sized dessert company with 500 employees. All of them even worked in R&D, finding new flavour combinations for our pastries and cakes.

These bastards have been arguing about who is the best since then. So, I managed to categorize it into 3 salient parts; Smarts, Sports and Social.

Earth explained it to me over drinks one night that Smarts used to be tallied from their university grade, but Ice said that it wasn’t a standardized unit of measurement since they sat for different exams. I guess that’s why they chose to work here at VIROTE.

The CEO, our CEO, was a total nerd, so he wanted to make sure all of his employees were well educated to represent our brand. Apart from giving back scholarships as our Corporate Social Responsibility Programme, he also made everyone takes a standard written exam every year, as a means to weed out dumb workforce. And every year we get ranked by our results. Publicly.

The three brothers were ranked top 30, which allowed them to work in R&D, the most elite department with 15 members. As of this year, Earth ranked at #6, Nam ranked at #10, and Ice ranked at #1. For 3 years in a row.

That’s right, Ice was the smartest in our company hence, the smartest out of all the brothers, so 1 point for him.

In terms of sports, VIROTE held and competed in the Private Companies Inter Sports Competitions, with 5 main events: Basketball, Football, Archery, Bowling and Swimming. The brothers decided the best in sports by tallying medals. Each of them are particularly good at 1 sport, Ice at basketball, Nam in football and Earth in archery. So since Earth is the national champion once, naturally, he is way out their league. He managed to get 3 gold medals in archery as opposed to 2 gold 1 silver for Ice and 3 bronze for Nam.

So 1 point for Earth.

For social, they decided to use the Follower unit of measurement. Based on their social media account, Instagram, the one with the most followers was deemed the most social. Hitherto, Ice had 0 followers because he doesn’t have an account, Earth had 300, because he was dared to open an account, and Nam had 1,000.

So 1 point for Nam.

It seems they were at a stalemate. They were getting complacent too, happy to know that none of them was beating the other.

Hi, I am Ritthrong Manoot (Rit). Earth’s best friend.

“You are not my best friend,” Earth denied while munching on his burger.

“Shut up you introvert. I’m your only friend. So that automatically makes me your best friend,” I rebutted. Earth tsked and gave his fries to Nam.

“Thanks, P’Earth,”

I love it that the brothers still love each other even though they are technically in competition. Like Earth will baby Nam when Nam was being a brat. Sometimes, Earth would even take a selfie to please his baby brother. Which says a lot since the picture on his company ID card was the silhouetted guy.

“I want fries too,” Ice grumbled. Earth made it look like he was going to give one but chose to eat it instead. If Earth liked to baby Nam, then he lives to tease Ice. To retaliate, Ice stole Earth’s drink, but when Nam choked on his salad, Ice immediately gave Earth’s drink while Earth gently patted Nam’s back, all the while chiding Nam for not eating properly.

Just watching these brothers were making me sick, but luckily, I have my own brother, whom I can adore and pinch their cheeks.

Satra Manoot (Might), was eating with his friends today. If not, I would have eaten with him instead. At least then I would be spared from the lunch ritual we have here in R&D.

Love confessions (--____--).

“P’Earth! I like you!”

“Nam! Please date me,”

And this would go on and on, at least one admirer per brother would confess. Nam especially, because he was kinda Instafamous, so there were more admirers for him. Earth too, because he was a national champion, and I guess his mysterious aura did make him appealing.

Ice, though, had admirers confessing to him too occasionally. But when they do appear, only the resilient ones come.

“Hey Ice, I think the more you push people away, the more they find it as a challenge to get you as their partner,” I helpfully theorized. Ice raised one eyebrow and shrugged. He was the quietest out of all the brothers, with zero close friends. I feel kinda lonely for his sake. But he was happy with his solitude, so it’s okay.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied the new intern and her posse as she made her way to us. I knew then, that this would not be an ordinary day.

“P’Ice, I’m Kris Wallace, the new intern at finance! I really like you. Can we get to know each other?” Ms Kris unashamedly asked. She held out her phone expecting Ice to put his Line ID in.

Ice glared at her, sure that it would make her go away, but it only made her smile wider.

“Oy, Kris! My brother is not looking for someone,” Nam laughed, hoping to save her face. But Kris waved her hand like swatting a fly.

“Oh, I know. He has rejected the whole finance team, I heard from my senior. But I’m sure he will like me,” She proceeded to type in her phone and a message popped in Ice’s phone.

“I already have your Line ID, but you looked like you weren’t going to give it to me. So, this is me being assertive,” she winked and then left. Ice grabbed his phone and opened the message, coughing as he saw the (almost) half naked picture of Kris. Nam whistled while Earth futilely tried to shut his eyes.

“Waaaaaa~ Is it because she is half American that she is so bold?” Nam wondered out loud.

“P’Ice, I think you are in trouble,”

Ice deleted her picture and slammed his phone on the table. “I’m not going to reply,”

“Yeah, good luck Ice. I don’t think it will work,” I guffawed along with Earth. Excusing myself, I made my way to Marketing, my department. There, another drama was unfolding.

But little did I know, both dramas will inexplicably intertwine us all together.

* * *

There you go! First chapter. Please read and comment what you think. Thanks again for reading. This came out after I watched Until We Meet Again, and was so inspired by the actors's visuals. So most of the characters were based on their visuals and mannerism. 


	3. Go Out With Me

Edited: The 'I' is from Rit's POV. Which will happen about 80% of the time. Thank you for reading.

_________________________________

"You would never beat Moon, Fai. Just admit it," The annoying voice of Singhara McCalister (Sin) reached my ears, reverberating through the Marketing Department. Gawd I hate that jerk. Just because he was rich and kinda smart (rank #25), it makes him think he is the best out of all of us.

"Shia (it means Shit), shut up Sin. If I wanted to hear an annoying voice, I would have spent my lunch at a farm. With ducks," I berated him.

"Screw off, #43," he sneered. Behind him, Chaisee Ongkara (rank #24) giggled at their attempt to belittle my lack of mental prowess.

"All of you shut up. And P'Sin, don't tease my brother," Paitoon Jakrawan(Moon), rank #152 deadpanned. He was standing protectively in front of his elder brother, Phassakorn Jakrawan (Fai), rank #342, to shield him from Sin.

"Awww, Moon, when you say it like that it makes me want to pinch you," Sin cooed. God, he's so gay. And not to bash homosexuality, but Sin is greasy and flirty with all the cute staff at VIROTE. He makes all the straight guys think all gays are like this, which they are not. I feel bad for all the decent gays out there.

I hate this jackass.

"Leave him, Moon. He's just jealous that I have 2,000 followers," Fai replied.

While R&D has the Phrajaothaad brothers, in Marketing we have the Jakrawaans. Both brothers are good looking, well mannered, and hard workers. But compared to the Phrajaothaads, they were considered dumb. And in certain areas, they are certainly that, like Moon didn't know how to order his own coffee, and Fai was stupidly incompetent in Maths.

Kinda think of it, I don't know how they managed to get in VIROTE (-___- ")

"You wish, the day you exceed Moon's followers is the day I leave you alone," Sin laughed evilly and dragged Chaisee away. I put my hand on Fai's shoulder, trying to comfort him. This bullying had been going on since Sin entered Marketing from Finance, and I had suggested for Fai to tell HR about it, but he just shrugged it off, saying that it was a small matter.

"God, I wished there was a way for you to gain more followers than me," Moon tsked, getting angry on Fai's behalf. Fai too, looked like he was finally fed up with Sin's bullshit.

"Yeah, I may have to seriously think about it. And hey, maybe if I suddenly become Instafamous, I can quit this place and not see him forever," Fai joked. But I could tell he wasn't really.

___________________________________________________________

At 6.00 p.m., Fai's bestie from R&D, Prija Apichart (rank #20) marched in. At the same time, our very own marketing Nisarra Puchanee (Nin), rank # 61, marched towards Fai, both convening at Fai's place.

"You have to really do it Fai! Make Sin shut up," Nin whined. She stomped her foot childishly, angry at Sin.

"I really want him to feel shame so I have something to use against him when he visits R&D. He keeps hitting on the new interns, but we all know he's watching one of the Phrajaothaad brothers. GOD! To have him put in his place!" Prija gasped. Fai laughed, feeling better already. Moon had asked if Fai wanted to get some dinner with him and his girlfriend, but let's face it, no one wants to be third wheel.

"Okay! Okay! Let's do it," Fai conceded. Both girls squealed.

"Hey, are you guys okay with me being here?" I quipped. I don't want them to think I was eavesdropping.

"That's okay P'Rit. We like you. And we know you won't say anything, except to P'Earth,"Prija shrugged.

"Yeah, and the only thing you can say is about Sin ogling him or his brothers, so he'd probably barf," Nin scoffed. "Oh, if you are going to say that, can you say it while I'm witnessing it?"

I laughed as I imagined Earth's face.

"Anyway, me and Nin have been thinking. You can have a partner to boost your followers,"

Prija stated.

"What? Why?" Fai asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, some of the most liked pictures of Moon are of him with his girlfriend," Nin replied. "And some of her followers ended up following him too,"

"That's not going to work. You know girls hate my face," Fai complained.

That is true.

This topic had been brought up recently during one of the quarterly dinners, and many girls expressed their disgust at being compared to Fai. Not only did he already had a massive following on Instagram, which makes timid girls intimidated, but he was also slim, tall and fair, which makes even the confident ones feel conscious about themselves. And Fai notoriously had a brother complex, so he ended up taking lots of photos with Moon on a regular basis, which makes girls feel even more daunted with being the ugliest in the photo should they end up going on a double date.

Because Moon's girl, Sirina Theeravat (Silk) was not your average Instagram model.

"Then find a guy," Prija sussed. Nin nodded to show her agreement with Prija.

Ohhhhh...I see where this is going. These girls had been thinking about it for some time.

"WHATT??!" Fai squawked, jaws dropping.

"No, listen!" Nin protested. She quickly wheeled the whiteboard in front of Fai, making me save my work and sitting next to him. I have to listen to this presentation. This was going to be good.

"First of all, there are many BL shippers here in Thailand. On the average, an Instagram BL couple will get roughly 3,000 to 5,000 followers, and that is just in Thailand," Nin said as she scribbled 'huge traffic'

"Furthermore, BL shows are the in thing right now, gaining popularity here and the Philipines, so having a boyfriend will make it seem like they are watching a BL live drama," Prija added. She scribbled ' Real time'

"Next, a man will not be intimidated by your fangirls," Nin added again. She scribbled 'brave'

"Plus, you have that face which is the epitome of a cute BL manga character, that will make it super believable," Prija added. She scribbled 'Fai=too cute to waste'

"And lastly, Sin is gay, so having a successful, super hot boyfriend will make him scream in jealousy," Nin finished with a flourish. She scribbled 'Sin=douchebag'

Fai silently contemplated this and finally sighed.

"Okay...I do agree the last point has already had me half agreeing to your suggestion. But where are we going to find a boyfriend?"

"It has to be from the company, Fai. We need to have maximum contact hours to generate the photos and videos," Nin said.

"And he has to be super hot, so there's only a couple of those in the company," Prija mused. They scribbled some names which included mine. She looked at me and I immediately declined.

"Ladies~ I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in a new relationship right now," I snickered. They both looked sad while Fai sighed in relief.

" I'm super comfortable with P'Rit, I don't think I can be a couple with him," Fai replied. I agree, Fai was attractive, but we just didn't connect that well to form a great relationship, but there was someone else more suited for the description. I gazed at the names on top of their list.

_Lokhniran Prajaothaad._

_Namkhaeng Niran Prajaothaad._

_Namniran Prajaothaad._

"I have someone in mind," I drawled. The trio snapped their attention at me, then to the board where my eyes were fixed at andthen it was Prija that gasped first.

"You don't mean...,"

"Yup. The only one to fit this description is one of the Phrajaothaad brothers," I mused. Fai flustered at the thought of pursuing one of the top ranking guys in VIROTE.

"But..but! They're so smart! And...and!" Fai gulped.

"P'Rit, I don't think it can happen," Prija mumbled. Nin also nodded her head.

"Oh, I'll help to make it happen," I schemed.

**(A/N: This is what I imagine Rit to look like.)**

___________________________________________________________

The next day, Fai marched into the R&D department after 6.00 p.m. Most of the R&D staff had left after 5.30, but the Phrajaothaad brothers were still doing work, and I was there to see Might.

Yesterday, after that revelation, I spent dinner with them and told them what Fai could say to make his case. We ended up meeting until midnight.

As soon as Fai entered, the remaining staff and interns looked up to see him.

"Ehh??!! Phassakorn Jakrawan?" the interns squealed. Smiling coyly, Fai waved at them, only making them more charmed. The small ruckus made Earth stop talking to Nam, both of them on their way to Ice.

Who had an unwanted visitor.

It was going to be good.

___________________________________________________________

"P'Ice, why don't you reply to my messages?" Kris whined. Ice rubbed his head in agitation.

"Don't send me any more photos, especially indecent ones," Ice warned. Kris gasped, looking flustered.

"Oh??! P'Ice! Is it because you want me to be pure until we get married?!! Such a gentleman!!!" She gushed.

That definitely isn't it, Kris. He just didn't want a slut as a life partner. Who sends half naked pictures of themselves as a way to 'get to know' someone?

Might made unsavory noises at the back of his throat, feeling pity for Ice. My cute little nong is so compassionate. Hugging him to my chest Might protested but laughed as I told him why he was being bear-hugged.

As she forcefully hugged Ice's left arm, she didn't see both Nam and Earth approaching. Nam was already looking like he wanted to run interference, but both were silenced when Fai passed by them to stand in front of Kris and Ice.

"Namkhaeng Niran," Fai called out, making everyone shut up.

**(N/A: He will be an excellent Fai, visual wise. But as an actor I think he is really good too)**

"Phassakorn?" Ice momentarily forgot he had a leech on his arm as he was perplexed to see Fai.

Fai steeled his nerves and took a deep breath. Taking out the small chocolate box that Moon had gotten him to use for today, he thrusted the small box of chocolates towards Ice. At the same time Sin entered with the marketing report for the R&D department head.

"Namkhaeng Niran Phrajaothaad, please go out with me," Fai stared at Ice.

"HAAAAAAAAA??!!!"

**_[Fai_Jakrawaan has 1,987 followers]_ **

**(N/A: This is Ice. I think he can definitely do a good job. His acting in UWMA was awesome)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I got inspired after I watcher UWMA and saw the promootions these actors did, and immediately thought, these guys look good in a semi-dark series setting. Please do comment and tell me what you think.


	4. Let's See Other Peop

After that fiasco, Fai always ate at R&D with me. It was his attempt to get Ice to agree to go on a date with him. And as usual, Ice remained icy (pun) and treated Fai like any admirer he had thus far.

By being a cold bastard.

Luckily for Fai, Earth and Nam seemed to think of him as their brother in law already, teasing Fai as if he was already in a stable relationship with Ice. This made Ice more of a bastard. And I, of course, joined in the teasing.

Might joined us for lunch too. There was a small gleam in his eyes as he watched Fai's attempt to flirt with Ice, only to get thwarted off. I wondered if it was because he was interested in either of them, but further observations proved that it wasn't true. Like me, he must have thought this all just an amusing drama to indulge in.

I still have fond memories as I recalled the first episode.

___________________________________________________________

_ "Oy, Phassakorn, come here," Ice dragged Fai into their meeting room, everyone immediately placing themselves onto the glass walls. Earth, Nam, and me at the door, right at the small gap in between. Kris made a face as she elbowed Nin and Prija for the rights to the nearest spot. _

_ There was some shuffling, but it was amazing that everyone breathed only sparingly to have complete silence. _

_ "What's going on?" Ice started. Fai shuffled his feet. _

_ "I want to be a couple with you. I want to boost my Instagram followers, and my friends suggested for me to have a partner to do it," Fai began. Ice began to rub his temple again. _

_ "Why me?" Ice asked. Fai looked hesitant before reaching boldly to rub Ice's temple. He always had magic hands, so he knew it was kind of a cheap shot. _

_ "What are you?!! Aaahhhh~," the moan Ice let out was kinda sinful, and I could hear Nin gasped breathily. Continuing to rub Ice's temple, Fai made his case. _

_ "I need a boyfriend because girls are intimidated by my fair skin and long lashes. They also don't like being the ugliest in the picture if I take selfies with my nong Moon. And...," Fai seemed to contemplate telling the truth, pausing in his message. Ice let out an annoyed huff and pressed on his hands to make him start again. _

_ "I want to rake in BL shippers...?" Fai finally let out. At that Ice stared at Fai. They were staring intently at each other so close that I wondered if they were going to kiss, but Nam beat me to it. _

_ "Are they going to kiss?" Nam whispered to Earth. _

_ Immediately everyone dropped down to the small strip of clear glass at the bottom of the wall. The rest of the room was opaque in colour to ensure privacy, and only the bottom third was clear. It surprised me that the two occupants in the room didn't flinch at all. _

_ Suddenly, Ice laughed loudly, shocking Fai and us. _

_ "Let me get this straight, you want to find a boyfriend to get BL fans to follow your Instagram? So this is what? A fake relationship just for likes?" Ice sat down, waiting for Fai's answer. _

_ "It's not fake. I don't like to pretend to be in a relationship. It's just like a strategic maneuver in marketing. We make a product appeal to certain types because they are the majority consumer group. Same with me," Fai insisted. Ice grabbed Fai and forced him to sit on his lap. _

_ I could hear Prija fainting behind me. Weak. _

_ "Okay...so what if I agree to this..relationship? What happens when you fall in love and your followers don't increase? What then? We break up? What is so important about followers anyway? " Ice whispered. _

_ "No! Then we try new marketing ideas! I mean, if other couples can get followers, surely we are just not marketing it right!" Fai insisted again. "Hey, what do you mean I fall in love??!" _

_ Ice hummed in response. _

_ "I want to prove to a prick that I can beat my nong's followers, so he would leave me alone," Fai said, sounding so timid. Ice has heard snippets of it from Rit when the man was eating with them, about one of his juniors being harassed by a guy from their team, but he didn't know it was Fai. He felt a tug in his heart. _

_ Ice chuckled and released Fai, but the man was comfortable on his lap. Raising one eyebrow, Ice appeared to like Fai's boldness. _

_ "Just to be clear, this is a REAL relationship? Why would I agree to it?" Ice asked. _

_ "Well, I have a great personality, you can ask for reviews from my friends. I am a great cook. I can massage you when you have migraines," at this Fai rubbed Ice's temple again and Ice let him. _

_ "I'm sure he can massage Ice at other areas too," Nam quipped. Earth choked when his innocent brother said that. _

_ _

**_(N/A: This is defintitely the Nam I'm imagining)_ **

_ " _ _ Nam!" _

_ "Like when he gets sore muscles after basketball," Nam replied. Earth seemed placated by this answer, missing the low 'not' muttered under Nam's breath. _

_ "Tempted, but no thanks," Ice made a move to stand up. Fai pressed on Ice's shoulders to pin him down. The move made their face super close, and Prija who just woke up fainted again when she saw this. _

_ Fai whispered something to Ice and Ice took a shaky breath. Finally, after a few seconds, Ice grasped Fai's waist and smirked. Fai smirked back. _

_ "When finally, you came to looooovvee~ guess what? It's gonna be me!" Fai pointed to himself, singing to Ice. Ice scoffed, then relented. _

_ "Deal. You can officially court me," _

_ Fai smiled and kissed Ice's cheek. Ice just looked like he was assaulted. Eliciting gasps and squeals from the girls. I could see Sin gritting his teeth. Huh, I guess I know who he was looking at when he visits R&D. Prija fainted for the third time. _

___________________________________________________________

"Can't I take photos of us?" Fai asked. He was itchy to post his newfound relationship, which is what he thinks this is.

"Fai, we are not in a relationship, there is no us," Ice insisted.

"What do you mean it's not a relationship? He sat on your lap, he kissed you, you got 2 massages, he cooked your lunches, and you are his phone wallpaper. It's a relationship," Earth chuckled.

"What?! Who gave him my picture?" Ice asked. He snatched Fai's phone to see a picture of him, indeed, as a wallpaper.

"Nam did," Earth replied.

"P'Ice~ he's so cute. I'm jealous," Nam snickered. He noticed Might beside him and stole one chicken piece.

"Uwaaah~! So good! Might, wanna be my boyfriend and make my lunches too?" Might sputtered as Nam flirted with him, oblivious to the fact that Nam was stealing his food.

Taking his chance, Fai snatched Ice's phone and took a selfie of himself. He then set the pic as Ice's wallpaper. Ice grumbled as he took back his phone.

"Cute," he muttered, but then coughed to cover up his slip. But I heard it (heehee).

"Can I please have a photo of me prepositioning you?" Fai asked again.

"It's propositioning, and NO," Ice reiterated. Fai was going to ask again when Kris marched in with a lunch box. She smirked at Fai then sweetly wedged herself between me and Ice.

"P'Ice~ I made you a lunch box," she cooed. I looked at the contents and could immediately recognize the hallmark of the restaurant next block, one of the tastiest lunch box shop we have near the company. She didn't think I could recognize that distinctive cajun spiced fried prawn and the perfectly rolled egg complete with seaweed sprinkles?

Bij, please don't underestimate the trained eye of a single person who never had a homemade lunch prepared for him (T____T). Why am I sad?

Fai immediately puffed his chest and sat on Ice's lap. All of us, especially Ice were surprised that he would do it, but the look on Kris's face was priceless.

"Look, babe. She went through ALL the trouble of preparing you lunch, the least you could do is taste it," Fai cooed and hand-fed, HAND FED, Ice the egg from Kris's lunch.

Ice looked at Fai with a neutral expression before opening his mouth. He chewed the prawn delicately and licked his lips, all the while watching Fai.

"KYAAAAA!!!! They are feeding each other!KGAHSGASDORFRMKAMS," The girls at R&D dropped like roaches when they saw that display, making Nin and Prija snap photos of the duo.

"What do you think Ice. Is it better than mine?" Fai asked, dropping his head on Ice's shoulder playfully giving a victory smile to Kris. Ice finished chewing and looked for something to drink, awed when Fai placed a drink at his lips. He took a sip and looked at Kris.

"It's good, thank you,"

Kris smirked at Fai, who pouted when Ice said that. He was about to stand up when Ice held him down on his lap.

"But I prefer a homemade lunch that comes with an adorable server," Ice replied. He proceeded to watch Fai intently and urged for Fai to feed him some more.

Fai's brain seemed to fry but he robotically fed Ice his lunch. Kris huffed in frustration and left stomping her foot.

"Cheeeeessseeee it! Did an elephant just leave the room?" Nin asked. "Way to go Fai! You acted perfectly!"

Fai looked offended when he heard that remark. "I wasn't acting!"

That made everyone silent, while Nin and Prija cooed at his cuteness. Fai blushed when he realized his mistake, excusing himself to the gents.Nam teased him relentlessly, but Might just stared at Ice.

"Were YOU acting?" I asked Ice. He just stared after Fai with an unreadable look.

___________________________________________________________

"You know, when I said I want a real relationship, it doesn't give you the right to play with me like that," Fai confronted Ice. Ice smiled at the double standard.

"So you can sit on my lap and passive-aggressively taunt a girl about possessing me, but I can't make innuendoes to imply I'm in a relationship?" Ice countered.

"ONLY IF YOU MEAN IT! Don't make comments about me being cute, or licking your lips while asking me to feed you. That's just plain cruel," Fai replied.

"Think what you want. If you can take liberties about this 'relationship', so can I," Ice replied, pushing Fai away. "It made her leave me alone, so there is some truth to your words,"

"If you are going to pretend about this 'relationship', I may never believe you when you really mean it," Fai threatened.

"Will I ever mean it?" instead of being hurt and throwing a bitch fit, Fai smirked back and vowed.

"I'll make you mean it,"

___________________________________________________________

Fai had finished promoting the Mint Mango cupcake on their Facebook page when Sin and Chaisee cornered him at the toilet.

"Chaisee, this is the men's toilet," Fai reminded her. Chaisee made a whooshing sound to dismiss him.

"Bitch please, I wouldn't step in here if it wasn't for something important," Chaisee tsked. She glanced at Fai's phone to see him scrolling through recipes.

"Looking for something to prepare for your pretend boyfriend?" she sneered. Fai slipped his phone into his pocket.

"It's not pretend. I AM courting him," Fai insisted.

"You're just doing it for the likes. You want to use Ice to gain followers. What a social whore," Sin remarked.

"Maybe I am using him to get likes, but it doesn't mean I don't like him for real," Fai replied. "Life is all about using the best weapons to win the battle, and in this battle for the most followers, Ice is my best weapon,"

"That's all he ever will be to you? A weapon? A tool?" Sin asked, angry. Fai was taken aback by this.

"Why are you angry?" Fai rebutted.

"Well, I know Ice well enough to know that you are a tool for him too. So I consider it a small win for me," Sin remarked and headed off.

Even though he knew that it was true, that Ice wasn't likely to start liking him as much as he liked Ice right now, Fai took a sharp intake of breath, hurt. Why did they attack his feelings like this?

"Just so you know, Fai. Me and Sin both liked Ice, without any other intention than to be with him. There are no pretenses to our feelings," Chaisee spit out.

"Unlike you,"

___________________________________________________________

Fai didn't show up to lunch the next day after 1 month of doing it for Ice. Ice was so used to having Fai prepare his lunch that he didn't prepare for his own.

"Oh? Fai isn't here today?" Nam asked.

"Well, at least my darling is here to give ME lunch, na? Might~!" Might obligingly handed Nam his share.

"Didn't prepare lunch? Want some of mine?" Earth teased. Ice huffed and proclaimed that he would rather starve.

"Oi Oi Oi! You don't need to starve. Your darling sent you lunch~" I placed the lunch in his space. He looked at it like I was trying to poison him.

"Oh, Fai had something to do," I supplied him. He tentatively poked the container, before deeming it safe then proceeded to shove some food into his mouth. After chewing it, he swallowed with great difficulty, looking at me again.

"Did he buy this?"

"Eh? Isn't that his cooking?" I asked. I took a bite and then confirmed it. "Why?"

"It tastes different," he said sullenly.

___________________________________________________________

After 3 days of Fai not showing up, Ice went to marketing with the lunchbox I brought with me. The first time I told Fai that Ice said his food tasted different, Nin and Moon teased him about it, claiming that it tasted different because Fai didn't hand feed it. Fai blushed a bit, but then returned to sulking again. He's been doing that lately, looking at his phone and then sulk. I think something happened to him.

But back to Ice, I followed him when he insisted that Fai wasn't busy. He knew because he asked someone (Nin) in marketing for their schedule. As soon as he appeared, the interns started screaming and Sin made his way to Ice.

"Sin," Ice greeted. Sin smiled and Chaisee repaired her hair. They blocked him from entering as a poor attempt to stop him from seeing Fai. Fortunately, Moon came to the rescue.

"Ahh~ You guys, we have to submit this to finance," he pulled both of the troublemakers forcefully, ignoring their protests and winking at Ice. Ice raised a hand, as a silent thanks. He made his way to Fai and dropped his lunch.

"Ice!" Fai gulped.

"If you were tired of me already, you don't have to make me lunch," Ice scolded him.

"I'm not tired of you! I'm giving you a break," Fai whined petulantly.

"Thank you for the break, now what happened?" Ice asked.

"Nothing," Fai insisted.

"Something happened," Ice replied. Fai looked at Ice before sighing.

"I'm using you," Fai sighed. Ice seemed taken aback.

"Using me? Doesn't that goes both ways?"

"NO! Because I like you and want a relationship. But my intentions were to gain BL fans as my followers. And, and you don't even like me at all. I mean, there's no use for it if you don't feel like it right?" Fai asked, his eyes tearing up.

Ice picked up Fai's phone and opened up his Instagram. Boldly, he slipped behind Fai and made him sit on his lap again.

"Ice! What?"

Ice snapped a selfie of him holding Fai, captioned 'We are trying'. Uploading it, he looked expectantly at Fai. Fai waited for the information to sink in before smiling so happily.

He turned around and hugged Ice.

"Does it mean I can pursue you? Honestly?" Fai whispered against Ice's shoulder.

"I told you from the beginning, court me," Ice replied. Fai nodded, happy.

Fai was still on cloud nine when his brother returned. He saw both Sin and Chaisee looking angry when he remembered their words. He was still on Ice's lap. Again.

_ "...Me and Sin both liked Ice, without any other intention than to be with him. There are no pretenses to our feelings," _

"Ice....you know...if you wanted to see other people while I'm courting you...I don't mind," Fai suddenly said. Ice stopped eating immediately.

"What?"

No! Fai what are you doing?!

"I mean...see other people? To make sure this is the right one?" Fai asked again.

"You want me to see other people?" Ice asked for confirmation. His tone was so cold, that I thought he was going to freeze everything.

"...yes?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (T O T)

Ice stared at Fai for sometime before smiling in a cynical fashion.

"Very well," Ice said, standing up. He didn't even finish his lunch.

"Let's see other people," with that he left, Fai looking lost. I approached him with Nin and Prija.

"Fai, why?" Fai looked at his two friends but couldn't answer.

"Actually I'm not here for that. Can I finish that lunch?" I asked.

(-____-)

___________________________________________________________

Earth was about to leave when he saw one Paitoon Jakrawaan waiting.

"Are you waiting for your Phi? He's not here," Earth asked.

"No, waiting for you, phi," Moon answered.

"Me?"

**(N/A : Pavel would make an awesome P'Earth)**

"My dumbass phi just suggested that P'Ice go see other people, because he feels bad about Chaisee and Sin's unrequited love. It's going to be a catastrophe,"

"And this concerns me...?"

"MY Phassakorn in a bit of a naive idiot when it comes to stuff like this, but I believe P'Namkhaeng Niran isn't. He's the type to push it," Moon declared. Earth grit his teeth.

It's one thing for him to tease his brother, but when someone else slanders him, it's a different matter.

"Don't assume things you don't know," Earth warns Moon. Moon looked taken aback.

"Huh, so you do care about P'Ice. What a tsundere," Moon smiled as he leaned into Eath's immediate space, swiping imaginary dust away from Earth's shoulder.

"I'm seeing you in a different light now, P'Earth. But please take care of your brother...or SOMEONE will do it for you," Moon smiled and waved as he turned to leave.

(A/N: So naturally, Dome will be a great Moon)

Did a junior just threatened him?! Earth thinks he might have a tiny itty bitty crush. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Prija staring starry eyed at him.

Shiiiiaa.

  
  
  


**_[Fai_Jakrawaan has 2,220 followers]_ **


	5. Fai Jakrawaan has more followers

Life continued on for both of them. Fai bringing Ice lunch, and them flaunting their love in front of us single guys. Or at least Fai was flaunting his love to Ice, while Ice went back to being an uncaring bastard.

I think what Fai did by letting Ice meeting other people had turned Ice back into his original self, when clearly he had been warming up to the idea of being in a relationship with Fai.

Then the idiot had to go and asked Ice to meet other people. Like, what happened?!

Anyway, there was no way for Ice to see other people anyway, since the incident with Kris happened. People in the company clearly saw that as a declaration of love, especially since Ice never EVER reacted to anything.

So, if this pattern continued on, with no one daring to ask Ice out, Fai might get away with it.

"Ice, I know Fai is courting you, but would you like to have lunch with me sometime? As friends," Chaisee asked.

Spoke too soon!

"Ehhhh~? Chaisee?" Fai asked, looking surprised.

Fai, you dumbass, you just said that Ice could see other people, but when someone asked you are surprised?

Befitting of the rank #342 indeed.

Looking confident, Fai looked at Ice expectantly, sure that Ice would reject.

"Sure. Let's grab coffee after work," Ice replied. Earth and Nam were so shocked that they spit out their boba tea all over the table, and me.

"P'Ice! But, you're in a relationship!" Nam insisted. Chaisee had long been gone, Fai stunned silent.

"We are still trying, and I think it will be good to see other people before committing to this...relationship," Ice smirked, looking straight at Fai.

Fai then realized that he had fucked up bad.

____________________________________________________

So here we are; Fai, me, Might, Nam, Earth, Nin and Prija, hiding behind this humongous fern leaf spying at Ice and Chaisee. Personally, the only reason I think Chaisee chose this day was because Sin wasn't here, out for a client meeting.

That sly bitch.

With every passing second, Fai looked visibly more upset, biting on his handkerchief while making comments like ' that bitch, how dare she' 'fucking Ice, you don't need to be that close' 'why don't you just kill me' 'Chaisee that whore, why are you touching my Ice'

"This wouldn't have happened if a certain someone hadn't suggested it to his potential boyfriend," Prija huffed in agitation. Fai looked offended.

"It was a moment of insanity, guys! I was swayed by Chaisee's declaration that she and Sin liked Ice without any hidden intentions and I felt so guilty for using him to gain likes but I really like him now. What should I do? I want to die~!" Fai cried. Nin took pity on him and shushed him with a hug. No one noticed Ice sipping his drink behind a nearby pillar, listening to our conversation except me and Earth. He smiled and headed back to Chaisee, who had just finished ordering her drink.

"It could happen to anyone of us, anyone you think of," Fai sang. Nin and Prija deadpanned.

"Really Fai? Now?"

"Anyone could fall, anyone could hurt someone you love! Hearts will break! Cause I made a stupid mistake~!!" Fai continued on.

"You should just tell stupid Ice to not see other people,"Earth replied, but acknowledged the fact that Fai's English was really good.

"Yup, P'Ice actually is a nice guy. Sometimes when I want something I just cry and he immediately gives in. Like this," Nam turned to look at Might and a single tear cascaded down his cheek.

"Might~ I'm cold naaaaa!" he grasped Might's shoulder and cocked his head cutely. Might reacted instantly by taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Nam's shoulder. Nam made cooing noises and pulled Might's arm around him.

"See? Oh, this feels toasty, stay here Might," Nam instructed.

**(A/N: He will make a perfect Might. And visual wise, he and Ohm can pull off brother and brother chemistry)**

"Yes, P'Nam," Might saluted. I groaned.

"Why are you so whipped?"

"You have to fix this Fai~! Or our BL drama is going to be a regular drama!" Prija chided.

"Is that what you are worried about?!"

"She's trying to kiss him!" Nin shout-whispered.

"Not on my watch!" me and Earth pushed Fai out of our ferny foliage to scramble straight onto the duo.

________________________________________________________

"Look, let's cut to the chase. I'm not interested," Ice told Chaisee.

"What?! Then why did you agree?!" Chaisee asked.

"I wanted to give Fai a taste of his own medicine and it looked like my objective was achieved," Ice replied. Chaisee was stunned then began to brawl.

"You really are an ice cold bastard!!! Please Ice, I've liked you since I entered the company,"

"That's like 3 months ago," Ice huffed.

"Maybe, maybe, you just hadn't tried a girl before," tears had stricken her mascara, making her face blotchy and disgusting. Ice winced as she tried to smile, mascara already staining her teeth.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ice turned to leave but Chaisee had grabbed his arm and puckered her lips to give him a kiss. Ice turned angry, he really didn't want to be kissed like this.

_ "Not on my watch!" _

Both of them turned to see Fai stumbling towards them, bumping Chaisee away when he collided with her and falling into Ice's arms. He would have kept going too, if not for Ice's grip which propelled him onto Ice's chest and lips.

They ended up.

Kissing.

Each.

Other.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"WOOOOOOOOOWWOWOWOW!!!"

SHIIIIIIIAAAA~.

A flash went off and the rapid sound of typing ensued.

**_[Fai_Jakrawaan has 2,709 followers]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Did you think these amazing actors fit the characters? Please leave a comment if you think they fit!  
> Thanks and see you soon!


	6. No Sex in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Some public groping, and two idiots

We were all watching, with varying degrees of emotions. There's the lowest of the spectrum; disgust for Earth, indifference for me, shock for Chaisee, unbelievable for Nam and Might, and elation for Nin and Prija.

For 10 seconds, nobody moved, including Ice and Fai, who were busy staring at each other while their lips barely grazed.

The first one to move was Ice. Correcting Fai's position, he gripped Fai's upper arm, hard enough that it looked like it would bruise.

"Aaah~ ow, Ice..," whatever protest Fai wanted to say was cut short as Ice attacked his lips again. Aggressively kissing Fai into silence.

"AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHH!!!!~" and there go Nin and Prija. Earth choked on spit and seemed to turn blue from the display.

"P'Earth! Oh no, Might! Help me wey!" Nam panicked. He immediately patted Earth's back to make him breathe easier, while Might fanned the poor man.

Me? I was just watching the event unfold while keeping an eye on Chaisee. Where was she anyway?

Oh. She had fainted on top of Nin and Prija.

Okay.

Suddenly, the sound of tables shifting abruptly resounded, I'm surprised no one came to check on us. Is it because it was already 8.00 p.m., that the cafe was deserted? But, anyway, we all turned our heads just in time to see Fai pushing Ice away, while panting heavily. Ice's back hit the table behind him, making him half-sit on the plastic surface.

Fai looked pissed. I may have to stop him from punching Ice.

"You think you can top me??!" Fai shouted to Ice.

"WHAAAATTT???!!!" we all screamed, I included.

Fai then wasted no time to approach Ice, pinning him onto the table and kissing him with the same aggression. Ice was able to let out a small smirk before he became occupied, and when their hands started to go lower, I immediately screamed.

"No SEX in public!!!!"

Kriik kriik kriiik~

"P'Earth~!! Help P'Ice! He's not breathing!!" Nam cried out. Nam shook Earth like he was a rag doll, and finally, the man passed out.

It was a shitstorm after that.

* * *

After the ambulance took Earth away, and a paramedic was happy that the three girls were in no life threatening condition, Fai and Ice were made to kneel on the floor at the R&D department. Nam was going on about public indecency, and how illegal it was to have coitus in plain sight, while Fai turned redder by the minute. Moon, who was looking for his brother, came and heard everything from Might, watching Ice with discontent.

Ice, that bastard, did not look sorry at all. Though he does look like he hated being berated by his younger brother.

"I'm not saying that you can't do that, I'm saying you guys should definitely pick a better location if you were going to screw each other. And P'Ice, have you asked P'Fai to do the tests like I told you too?"

"No," Ice grumbled.

Fai was about to ask what tests they were talking about when Nam continued.

"You need to do it Phi! You have to make sure you guys are free from STDs if you're serious about this!" Nam glared at Ice.

"I don't need to do tests because I haven't been with anyone," Ice sighed in annoyance. The gang was stunned and silent at hearing Namkhaeng Niran Phrajaothaad, 24, the smartest guy in VIROTE, was still a virgin.

Everyone except Nam futilely chipped in saying that it was okay to wait for that special someone, and that nothing was wrong with being a virgin at 24, all the while awkwardly stuttering over their choice of words. While we were busy chattering nonsensical words, Fai cleared his throat.

"Um, I haven't been with anyone too...so..I'm clean a-a-also?" Fai stole glances at Ice, making the man's eyes dilate into liquid brown. Both of them became too entranced and I signalled Moon to take his brother home.

"Ooookaaaay~ Let's head home P'Fai!" Moon forcefully picked Fai up from his kneeling position and Ice looked like he was going to protest, but one look from Nam shut him up.

"Don't even think about asking P'Fai to spend the night! You have to take care of P'Earth!" Nam scolded.

"That guy can go and die,"

"P'Ice!!"

* * *

Earth was glaring at Ice from his bed, covers pulled to his chin. Ice read his book, didn't really want to be there, but had too because he had promised Nam.

And where was Nam? With my Might at our home. Doing God knows what to my innocent nong.

And what am I doing here? For more drama.

"Are you happy now?" Earth grumbled out, embarrassed at being sent to a hospital. He was discharged, but not before the nurses laughed at him for fainting because his brother was kissing another man.

"Not as happy as I would be if that actually killed you," Ice bit back. Earth hit Ice with his bolster, sending the man to the floor.

"Ungrateful ass! I'll tell dad!"

"Oh yeah! Tell him how his precious Lokhniran fainted from seeing 2 guys kissing!" Ice challenged his brother.

"I'll tell him that you were half way taking Fai's pants off!"

"I would have if your best friend here hadn't stopped me," Ice teased. At this point Earth just shouted for Ice to get lost, saying that he was more detrimental than being helpful. With the middle finger, Ice stalked to his room.

Earth stared after his brother, looking pissed.

"Okay, why are you really angry?" I asked.

"He's playing a game," Earth started.

"You don't think his feelings are true?"

"He's going to end up hurting them both. And I don't want to do damage control," Earth grumbled, laying his head back on his pillow.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because it's what big brothers do,"

And I agree with him 100%.

* * *

"Phi, I like Nam. Help me out," Might declared when I reached home.

"What?! No," I declined.

"But he is too cute, I have to have him," Might insisted.

"Okay, first of all, he's not a dog, nong. And second, he's the WORST out of all the brothers for you! What about Earth? He's the silent type, and doesn't like to do PDA," I tried to convince him.

"No, I don't want P'Earth. He's not cute,"

Urrrrghhhhh~!

* * *

Fai broke into Ice's bedroom through the open window.

"Heehee, I'm going to surprise him," Fai whispered as he tiptoed towards the bed. A lump was seen under the covers.

But Ice had been waiting for him since he came back from Earth's, sitting in the dark. As soon as Fai placed both legs in, Ice appeared out of the shadows and covered his mouth from behind. He pulled Fai snuggly against his body.

"Shiiiiia~! Ice, you asshat!" Fai struggled as he wiggled his body to try to lodge Ice off him. Hearing the low chuckle, Fai gulped and tried to see through the darkness.

"I knew you would come here,"

"How did you know?"

Ice's phone was thrusted in front of his face.

* * *

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Oi, Ice. Fai wants to know your address, can I give it to him?**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**What for?**

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Ooo...maybe to continue where you guys left off (smirk smirk)**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**You and Nin are disgusting.**

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Says the guy who was grabbing my bestie's ass. It's supple right?**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**No.**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**Wait, how do you know if it's supple?!!**

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Please, who do you think chooses his clothes? Me. So as payment I get to 'fit' him too.**

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**If you know what I mean.**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**You are now forbidden from doing that.**

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Oohh, jealous~**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**...**

**Eternal_Ice wrote:**

**Here's my address.**

**_Eternal_Ice has sent you a location._ **

**Pri_tee wrote:**

**Okay~ Thanks! I'm putting condoms and lube in his backpack. Just in case.**

* * *

"Hahaha, she's such a joker. There is no way she would put condoms...!" Fai felt around in his backpack to show Ice that Prija was kidding.

And out popped the condoms and lube.

"Hiiiii...HIIIIIi~!" Fai was hyperventilating now. Taking pity on the poor soul, Ice grabbed the items and put it back in the bag.

"Breathe, Fai. We're not going to do anything," Ice assured him. Fai released a short breath then laughed.

"Ahahahaha, I knew that," he drawled. Ice raised an eyebrow at Fai then patted his bed. Right beside him. Fai shuffled cutely towards Ice, but chose to sit a couple of inches away. Even though he was annoyed, Ice didn't say anything.

"Ummm, Ice,"

Ice stared at Fai, waiting for the other man to say something.

"Hmm?" any minute now. Fai is going to say sorry. It was his fault Ice agreed to see Chaisee. So Ice better promise to be true to Fai.

Any second now. Fai is going to say sor..

"I'm mad at you!" Fai blurted out.

Ice's brain exploded. "Huh?"

"You purposely accepted that bitch's invite to piss me off!" Fai accused.

"You said I could go out with anyone I want," Ice reasoned. This is ridiculous. Why does he feel guilty?

He isn't, that's why. Right?

"It doesn't mean you should accept it! I want to be seen as the cool guy, letting his man have options, but I don't really mean you can accept any one's request!" Fai grunted.

"I trusted you Ice! When you said that I can court you..I thought it meant that you were starting to like me~" Fai wheezed, tears almost spilling over reddened cheeks.

"Only me,"

Okay, when he said it that way, it did make Ice seem like an asshole.

"Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was just me all along," Fai sniffled. He stared longingly at Ice before making his way to the window again.

Wait, this isn't how he pictured the night would go. Fai was supposed to come here, begging for forgiveness, being cutely possessive of him. Then Ice would guilt trip him for some skin ship. Or more.

There were condoms damn it!

"Wait! Fai! I'm.. sorry?" Ice said, unsure.

"...for what?"

"..for...accepting Chaisee's invite?"

"And?"

"...I won't do it again?" Fai turned and glomped Ice. Ice half cursed that he was so strong they didn't accidentally tumble onto his bed, but he will take anything at this point.

"I accept!" Fai smiled at Ice before hugging him close again.

At the same time, they both thought,

_ 'I've got him where I want him (?)'  _ with Ice thinking, his #1 ranking isn't much help now.

* * *

Outside of Ice's room, Earth and Nam looked at each other, feeling impressed that someone could manipulate (un-intentionally) their Ice so well.

"Hmm, this is what Moon was talking about?" Earth wondered.

"They're good. The Jakrawaans," Nam agreed.

* * *

Earth typed a message on his phone. When Moon came to warm him about someone taking care of his brother, he had guessed that it would be the outgoing man. But, seeing Fai storm into Ice's life like this, that man had already foreseen this would happen. He was more attracted to Moon more than ever. 

He thought they were really good at planning, but turns out the Jakrawaans don't need to plan for things to happen. Their luck was truly something left to be admired.

He waited for the call to happen. After 2 minutes, his ringtone blared to life.

"Earth? Are you sure?" the unmistakable voice of Rit filled his ears.

"Yes. Please do so,"

"You owe me,"

"I know," Earth agreed. He had never really used the friend card before for a favour, but this was something even he had to admit that Rit was good at.

Breaking people up. Creating drama.

Rit was truly a formidable foe, which makes him a desirable ally.

"I want you to break them up," Earth replied, resolute.

"Okay, give me 2 days," with that Rit hung up, leaving Earth to smile into the night.

  
  
  


**_[Fai_Jakrawaan has 2,865 followers]_ **


	7. Stay Away from Fai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Questionable professionalism involving grinding at work, and death threats

2 weeks after Moon and Silk broke up, his Instagram hit a flatline. He felt nothing because ever since he had confronted Earth about Ice, he had felt less and less attracted to Silk anyway.

And to make things worse, his Phi insisted that he ate with them at R&D to help him take his mind off his breakup. Which meant he had to spend more time with Earth. The meeting table (where Ice and Fai had their first rendezvous) was filled with the Jakrawaan, Prajaothaad and Manoot brothers.

Fai would sit next to (or on top of) Ice, Nam beside him with Might. Rit would occupy the seat on Might's left, and Earth would be beside Rit. So that leaves Moon in between Fai and Earth.

What annoys Moon is that Earth would do these small things to make him notice the senior, and he regretted to admit it, but damn he has a crush on that man. He had always admired Earth for making new flavor combinations that would propel the product into big sellers. And personally, he liked Earth's flavor combination better than his brothers.

"Here, try this soy sauce lime chicken. I made it as an experiment," Earth replied. He placed one onto Moon's plate.

"It's good, P'Earth's cooking is delicious," Nam replied.

"I can't believe only Earth knows how to cook," Rit scoffed.

"It's required for all eldest to know how to cook," Ice replied, cold.

"It's a good thing you have me right, Ice? Wait, I'm the eldest too!" Fai gasped. Ice smiled microscopically. Fai went on to gush about how genius Ice was for that theory and proceeded to interrogate Rit if he knew how to cook.

Which the answer to was yes.

Moon raised an eyebrow and ate the chicken. It was delicious. Making small noises as he swallowed it down, he didn't notice Earth putting more onto his plate.

I watched as Earth gazed at Moon with every bite the man took. My bestie has it bad. 

* * *

_ "I sent the picture of you and Moon," Rit told Earth. _

_ "Thanks," _

_ "How did you get it?" _

_ "Coincidentally, Prija was there. So she took it," _

_ "The angle looked like you guys were kissing," _

_ "I know," Earth replied. The night where Moon had confronted him, Prija had just come out of the toilet and hid herself to listen in on their conversation. She must have mistaken them to have a secret rendezvous, so she took a photo. _

_ No doubt to gush about it with Nin later. But the picture has proven to be of use to Earth. _

_ "So, you gonna make a move?" I asked him. _

_ "I already have," Earth replied, while smirking. _

* * *

"You have something on your mouth," Earth made a move to swipe Moon's mouth, but was intercepted by the aforementioned man. He was blushing, as he insisted that he could wipe his mouth by himself. Earth seemed disappointed, but not deterred.

I pray for his success.

Might though...

"Might~! My mouth," Nam whined. He had sauce dripping from his lips, and Might used his sleeve to wipe it off. I sweatdropped.

Nong, you bring shame to the family.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand! Ice may accept to be Fai's boyfriend!" Sin ranted in the men's toilet. Chaise just looked contemplative. Ever since she was rejected by Ice, she felt that there was no need for all of this scheming. Ice and Fai clearly seemed to be heading towards becoming official. 

"Sin, I think you should just let them be" Chaisee said.

"No! I won't give up! I'm not like you Chaisee, I can't just forget about Ice,"

"I have to do something," Sin decided. Chaisee knew that Sin would be trouble for Ice.

* * *

"So, Fai. You're gay now?" a few guys from Distribution surrounded Fai when he was about to leave Marketing. Fai had had drinks with them, why wouldn't he? Marketing tells Distribution primary hot spots to make the most sales, so occasionally they drink together after a job well done.

They're okay guys, but have herd mentality that Fai found annoying. Point being right now.

"I'm not gay, straight. I don't like to define myself by my sexual preference," Fai replied.

"Ohhh, he said SEXUAL preference guys,"

"So that's why he agreed to date Namkhaeng Prajaothaad," one goon assumed.

"And I thought it was for the money,"

"But definitely for the bedroom activities," one made kissy noises as he commented.

"Right, Namkhaeng is an asshole, but his pretty face saves him,"

Fai tried really hard to hold back, after all, he was okay with Sin for a long time, so jabs like this were nothing. But the direction that they were going at seemed like a low blow towards Ice.

And Fai definitely won't let someone slander Ice.

"How is he, Fai? Maybe I could have a go,"

That's it!

"First of all, Ice is more than just a pretty face. He's the smartest here and looks INSANELY, INSANELY gorgeous playing basketball. Furthermore, he and his brothers are the main team when coming up with new products, which keeps the company in business, which pays your paycheck. And last but not least, Ice is the most loyal and considerate man I've known. He's fiercely protective of his family, and he's always agreed to all the ridiculous rules I asked for. He doesn't complain at all," Fai said.

"And please, Ice would definitely choose me over you guys, so don't even think of seducing my man,"

The guys were stunned silent at Fai's rant. Fai had always been well mannered, so to see him getting angry over someone was the first. Plus, boasting?

"You're really serious about him?" One guy asked, bewildered.

"Of course I'm serious!" Fai exclaimed.

"Hahahahah~! Well, good luck faggot. Namkhaeng doesn't do well with relationships. Or maybe he's just asexual,"

"Don't assume anything about my Ice," Fai bit back.

"Well, your Ice rejected everyone since high school, stating that relationships will just slow him down," the main guy named Dom tapped his friends and they made a move to leave.

"I know," he added, looking forlorn."Because he said it to me,"

Fai could only stare at his back. Wait, did the guy just called him faggot but was gay himself? Can gays do this?

* * *

Fai stalked to R&D, feeling pissed off. He sank down loudly onto the seat at Ice's cubicle, waiting for the man to give him attention. Fai knew Ice well enough to know that he is serious about his work ethics, something that he really loved about Ice.

But he needs to get things clear.

"Someone said something to you, and you're angry," Ice stated without looking away from his laptop.

"Yes," there was no use in denying it. Ice gave him a reassuring look and made quicker work of his assignment. His typing became almost frantic, and the speed seemed inhuman.

"No, don't! Don't rush because of this," Fai insisted.

"I'm rushing because it's YOU," Ice replied. Fai blushed, feeling immensely happy that Ice was opening about his feelings more and more. After a few taps, Ice saved his progress and shut down his laptop. He stared at Fai and waited for the man to begin.

Fai took a deep breath.

"Some guys at Distribution said that you said back in high school relationships slow you down. And that makes me really mad, because that was so long ago, and maybe he was just a dick that you said that. But what made me so mad is that he assumed our relationship is purely sexual, which it's not. I mean, we haven't even had sex yet! Then went on assuming things about me being with you just because you have a pretty face, which I'm not," Fai ranted, huffing cutely. It was Ice's turn to blush.

Fai stood up, wanting to get this out.

"I know we are in the courting phase, but mark my words, Ice, we will be a couple. Instagram be damned!" Fai affirmed, turning only to see Ice was already behind him, holding out his hands to grab Fai.

As he reached Fai, Ice slowed down his approach and gently cradled Fai's head, one hand holding his waist and one more grasping the soft hairs of his nape. Fai took his breath sharply, gazing at Ice's stare head-on.

After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Fai smiled confidently.

"We ARE going to be a couple,"

"We will be a couple," Ice agreed.

"I don't really care about my Instagram,"

"I don't even have an Instagram,"

"I really like you Ice," Fai confessed. Ice couldn't find the strength to reply, the words caught in his throat. Fai smiled back, easing the tension.

"I'm willing to wait like, 1 year for you. After that it's automatic that we become a couple," Fai declared. Ice chuckled, feeling relieved that Fai didn't push for his confession.

"But those guys! How dare they assume I'm with you just because of your face," Fai scoffed. Ice nodded, agreeing. He carded his fingers through Fai's hair.

"I mean, obviously, If I was aiming for looks, there are others,"

Wait , what?

"There's P'Earth, he's sooo handsome. And P'Rit. Nam is handsome too, but he's not my type. I hate Sin, but his mixed blood face is attracti..aaahh!,"

Ice grabbed Fai's head and crashed their lips aggressively. Slanting his head, he pulled back to check if Fai was okay, but Fai responded by grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Ice once again crashed their lips together, grunting as Fai's grip on his waist turned passionate.

Fai turned his back towards the table, inching his way to lay down on the smooth surface. Ice immediately pinned Fai's hand onto the table as Fai's head could no longer go any further.

"Hmmm," Fai moaned, trailing his hand up to grab Ice's shoulders, pulling closer. He could feel Ice getting more into it when one hand grabbed his leg and forced him to half straddle Ice's waist.

"Ice!" Fai gasped as that move ground them together. He was panting now, and Ice had latched onto his jaw, before trailing his mouth to a spot above Fai's collar.

"You're mine, Fai," Ice growled, grinding onto Fai, making the man keen. "Don't you dare look at other men," licking the spot before clamping his lips and sucking hard to make a dark red mark.

The hand that wasn't being held down by Ice was desperately clawing at Ice's head, ruffling his well kept hair.

"Ice! Hnnghhh!" Ice released his mark with a loud pop, then the hand that was holding Fai's leg went to grab Fai's jaw, angling it for another kiss.

They then kiss languidly, a stark difference to their grinding. The table shook as they reached their climax, whines and grunts echoing in the small space of Ice's cubicle.

Ice calmed down to stare at Fai, who was dazed.

"Are you okay?" Ice asked, gently. Fai turned his head to look at the man that had captured his heart.

But he shook his head. Ice tensed, preparing to stand up straight, afraid that he had hurt Fai.

"I want more," Fai requested. Ice froze as his pupils dilated. This man will be the death of him.

Ice chuckled lowly before bracing himself on the table to get comfortable.

"Anything for you,"

* * *

Earth, Rit, Prija, Nin, Might, Nam and Moon sat outside of Ice's cubicle listening to what the duo was doing. While Prija and Nin were holding onto each other, nose bleeding, the guys were all with the same pose, eyebrows scrunched up and their hands stemming a headache.

At first, they were intrigued when Fai's rant echoed in the small space, Rit and Moon joining them after working hours, but immediately regretted it as THIS happened.

And now the only way to leave undetected was to crawl away.

Which was too degrading.

This was the last time that they will eavesdrop on these two.

* * *

"Listen guys, R&D has churned out 4 products! And the demand has been crazy. So we have to do extra hours to meet up with the clients' orders. No weekends for you guys, sorry," Distribution Manager apologized to his staff, but promised them bonuses at the end of the year.

The 4 guys that harassed Fai grunted as they loaded the items into the trucks.

"We've never had 4 products at the same time! This is crazy!"

"They are trying to kill us," one complained.

"Well, I am trying to, but I'm afraid you won't die from this. But complications in your golden years, that might happen," a voice warned them, making them shriek.

"Shiiiia, Namkhaeng Niran?!! What are you doing here?!" Dom asked.

"Well, I want to make sure MY products are getting out there. And the clients insisted they are shipped within the promised time frame," Ice muttered, but something sinister about him made the four guys backed away.

"YOU came out with 4 products?!"

"Let's just say, last Thursday I was inspired," Ice smirked.

Dom thought back to last Thursday and realized that it was the day they had cornered Fai.

"Wait, this has nothing to do with Fai does it?" Dom asked, gulping.

"Why yes, he is my muse," Ice stated in an innocent manner.

"Stop playing games Ice. Is this your revenge?!" one of the guys shouted. Dom immediately shut his friend up.

"Shut up if you want to live," Dom whispered, all the while keeping a safe distance between him and Ice. Not many know this, but the Phrajaothaad brothers bring animosity where ever they go. Back in high school, a student has been bullying Nam when the boy just entered and the next day he turned up missing. Every time they questioned Nam, Earth and Ice will be defensive and insisted they weren't involved. After that incident, many students said they felt they were in danger when they faced a pissed off Phrajaothaad.

Much like the pissed off Phrajaothaad they're facing right now.

"I can't believe it, but I have to agree with Fai. This guy is a genius," one guy muttered lowly, but it could still be heard by Ice, who smiled fondly at the thought of Fai praising him in front of people.

"Well, I'm sure you know the nature of this social visit," Ice asked, glaring at them.

"I know," Dom answered after some time.

_ Stay away from Fai. _

Ice seemed satisfied and turned to leave.

"You bastard, are you serious with him? I know I was kind of jealous and had been a dick, but Fai has been nothing but good to me and my team," Dom shouted, making Ice turn back.

"I won't stand back if you are just doing this as some sick experiment. No one else deserves that!" Dom insisted. Ice just smiled, looking genuine for the first time.

"I've been very serious about my boyfriend,"

  
  
  
  
  


**_[Fai_Jakrawaan has 3,088 followers]_ **


	8. Nam and Moon being idiots

"Hey Nam," Fa Ying Kaopatarntip (Fay) showed her phone to Nam. Nam craned his neck to look at his best friend's screen.

Nam, Fay, Kusa Butsuntorn (Key) and Vitchuu Leelawat (Vit) have been close friends since high school. They normally meet up on weekends, since they knew Nam was a busy man in R&D, and they themselves, being in HR, were very professional in terms of work ethics.

"Oh yeah, Ice is being courted by Fai. So Fai is documenting it in his Insta," Nam replied. He then proceeded to tell them about the deal, Sin, Chaisee, guys from Distribution, and that cubicle fiasco. By the end of the story, his friends looked like they had just witnessed a drama.

"I guess it's just a matter of time then, since Fai even changed his username," Vit remarked.

"Wait what?" Nam snatched Fay's phone to look at the ID.

**[ Fai_Jakrawaan changed his username to Ice &Fai_Phrajaothaad 2 seconds ago]**

"Did he just change his username and family name? Damn, Fai has no chills," Key whistled.

"So, it looks like Ice wins eh?" Vit asked. Nam looked at Vit like he was an alien.

"Win? Win what?"

"The Best Phrajaothaad. He's the best in 2 categories now, Nam," Vit clarified.

It took Nam 5 seconds for the revelation to sink in before standing up abruptly.

"Shiiiiiaaa!"

* * *

"Moon, be my fake boyfriend," Nam said as he approached Moon after work.

"What?!" Moon asked. I dropped my files as I heard Nam proposed the idea to Moon. Oh, shiiiaa~

"Be my fake boyfriend and change your account name to mine," Nam insisted. Moon looked like Nam was insane, which he was.

"Err, Nam, I think that's a bad idea," I started.

"Why would I do that?" Moon asked. "And no offense Phrajaothaad, but you are not my type," Moon stated.

"Oh, I know your type is my Phi," Nam answered. Moon sputtered and I gaped at Nam. He might look absent-minded and acted like a dumbass, but I guess he really was paying attention during lunch to pick up on these subtle nuances.

"Subtle? More like blatant," Nam scoffed.

Oops, guess I said it out loud.

"Anyway, fake go out with me, so I can use your Insta to still be the best at Social, and I'll help make P'Earth jealous," Nam offered.

"What??! Why would I...I mean, P'Earth??! Hahaha," Moon laughed. He rubbed the back of his head, a gesture to show that he's nervous.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Moon. You like my brother. You even broke up with your girlfriend over a flimsy excuse. If you asked me, that photograph could be explained easily, and you guys didn't have to break up over it. But you insisted because you no longer have feelings for your ex," Nam deduced.

Moon stared at Nam, before sighing.

"Fucking Phrajaothaads, making my life miserable," he muttered.

Oh no.

"Yeah, I like your brother. So what? He was the one who made the first move when he defended P'Ice," Moon stated, annoyed.

"So, are we going to fake date or not? Only until P'Earth's birthday," Nam insisted.

"Why?"

"Oh...reasons, I think P'Earth will have taken action by then," Nam didn't want to tell Moon about their secret family fortune. Moon contemplated before putting out his hand.

"Deal," both Nam and Moon shook hands.

Earth is going to kill Nam. Oh, my nong Might! Phi is crying for you (T_____T)

* * *

**[ Nam_Phrajaothaad changed his username to Nam_NaMoon 3 seconds ago]**

Hey, guys, me and hunk _**@PaitoonJak**_ are in a relationship. Follow mine and his Insta to know how that happened! It was like a fairytale!

**[ PaitoonJak changed his username to MooNam_Moon 1 second ago]**

Thanks baby _**@Nam_NaMoon**_ , yes do follow me and my baby Nam! You won't be disappointed!

* * *

Earth was browsing through the American Journal of Psychology when his phone pinged. It looked like Nam changed his username, so he quickly scrolled down to get rid of the notification. As soon as he saw the name he cursed out loud.

"Nam!!!"

* * *

Might choked on his coffee when he was tagged by his brother over Nam's post. He clicked on it to see the message "Sorry nong,"

When he saw the update on Nam's profile, he knew he had to do something.

Fucking Nam!

* * *

Ice was lounging on Fai's bed when he saw the notification on Fai's bed, reading a journal about food quality. Clicking on it, he saw that his brother Nam had changed his username.

"What games are you playing Nam?" he asked quietly, afraid to wake Fai up. Fai had been working diligently to market his 4 products, that Ice kind of regretted doing his revenge this way. But, on the bright side, Fai was more tired to put up resistance when Ice wanted to stay at his place, whereas before he would deny Ice all the time, only occasionally indulging Ice.

Ice was snapped out of his reverie when Fai groped around for him. He shut the phone off, and snuggled into Fai, tucking his face under the man's chin. Together, they drifted off.

* * *

The next day, there were so many happenings I thought I was seeing 3 movies simultaneously.

"Congratulations on your new relationship, Moon," Earth bit out. Oy, man. Reel it in. He can see your jealousy.

"Thank you P'Earth. I really like P'Nam," Moon smiled back, going for extra damage. I could see Earth visibly seethe, glaring daggers at Nam's back, who was busy complimenting Might on his new look.

"Might! Wow! You look great," No longer was Might donning nerdy shirts and suspenders, choosing to wear a tight cotton dress shirt and skinny jeans. He forsakes his thick-framed glasses for frameless ones, and his hair was messy instead of the usual slicked down style. He even pierced his ears, wearing one long earring and multiple studs.

On his left bicep, I could see a tattoo peeking from beneath the rolled-up shirt sleeve, the word 'ETERNAL' etched across his skin.

Might nodded, shy. Well, at least he is still my nong in that sense.

Nam seemed taken aback, but smiled again before turning to go back to Moon's side. He draped an arm on Moon's shoulders, smiling flirtatiously in front of Earth.

"P'Earth! Isn't this great? I didn't think I was going to be soooo happy," Nam gushed. Earth steeled himself, suddenly realizing that it was his brother.

His brother was in a relationship with the man he liked.

"Well, congratulations then," Earth said before moving back to his seat. Ice watched as both of his idiot brothers put on a show.

"Hmm, I don't care," he muttered and headed to do his own work.

* * *

"What? You have a marketing meeting? Boo~!" Nam protested. They were supposed to go to the arcades to 'spend time' together, before updating his Insta. But now it looks like he was going to go alone.

**[ Nam_NaMoon has 3,576 followers]**

**[ MooNam_Moon has 5,298 followers]**

The plan worked. After 1 month of dating, it propelled his followers from the measly 1,200+ into the 3,000s. And even Moon gained Nam's followers. So, he's still in the lead for Social.

He was about to leave when a cough was heard behind him.

"Are you about to leave Phi?" Might asked. Nam looked to see the newly turned badass looking very delicious.

"Oh, Might, are you going back?"

"Actually, I was going on a date, but he stood me up," Might replied. Nam looked taken aback, surprised that Might was going on a date. With a GUY. 

"Oh, that's too bad," Eh. Nam, you don't sound sad at all.

"I was about to head out to the arcade with Moon, but he got caught up. So, I was stood up too," Nam whined. Using the voice that he knew Might was weak to, he pouted his lips, licking it in the process.

Might immediately zeroed in on his shiny lips.

"Maybe, I could take you to the arcade?" Might offered. Nam perked up at this idea and agreed.

"Okay! Let's go!!" he hooked his arms on Might's, dragging the man away. Earth looked at them leaving, about to leave too. But hearing Moon upstairs, in a meeting without Nam, he smirked in response.

* * *

Moon looked up as Earth approached him.

He immediately gathered his things, not wanting to be alone with the man. He thought the man would have made his move already, Ice definitely didn't wait long to show his possessive side. 

But Earth just continued on, as usual, still feeding him at lunch even though Nam had initially forbade the elder from doing so.

"What? I can't feed my brother in law? You know I will be doing the cooking in the house," Earth reasoned.

"Eh~? You're right Phi. Okay, you can feed him," Nam relented. He was too busy being fed by Might. Wait, am I not the boyfriend?

That fucking poser.

"Let me take you home," Earth demanded. Moon shook his head no.

"That's not a good idea," Moon picked up his briefcase and went into the elevator. "I'm supposed to go see Nam,"

"It's just an older brother, sending his future brother-in-law home," Earth stated. "Totally innocent,"

Moon seemed to contemplate the notion. He did leave his car because Nam said he would send him home.

"Okay," Moon replied. They walked towards Earth's car, an Audi A6. Moon climbed in and buckled up.

As Earth pulled out of the parking lot, Moon fidgeted in his seat, unable to help but to steal glances at Earth.

Why did he look so fresh? Hasn't it been 9 hours since work started??!

Unbeknownst to him, Earth had showered at Rit's (his place was closer) and came back just to pick him up.

"See, totally innocent," Earth chuckled, pulling to a stop in front of Moon's house. Earth rolled his eyes at seeing Ice's car there.

Really, can't those guys slow down?

"Right, thanks Phi. I have to call Nam, to tell him I'm home," Moon said. He unbuckled his seat but was stopped when Earth suddenly used the belt to subdue him to his seat.

"P'Earth!" Moon exclaimed but gasped as Earth unbuckled his own and leaned into his space.

"Now, it's not so innocent anymore," Earth husked. He was just inches away from Moon but didn't approach as he watched Moon gulp.

"Please, Phi. I'm your brother's boyfriend," Moon begged, sounding so tempted to just kiss Earth.

"Oh yes, the same brother who is at the arcade with Might," Earth agreed. "Moon, do you really think you could make me believe you are in a relationship?"

"We are!" Moon insisted. Regardless of it being fake, Moon does not cheat on his partners, a trait that he and his brother shared.

Earth stared at Moon, then relented. He released Moon from his seat belt prison.

"This is what I like about you, Moon," Earth smiled. Moon took a sharp breath, surprised that Earth was confessing.

"P'Earth...,"

Moon scrambled out of his seat, unwilling to see the broken face. He was about to leave when Earth called out.

"Unlike my brothers, Moon. I don't beat around the bush. When I find someone, I will tell it to his face," Earth paused, looking at Moon's shaking frame. Once again, he braced himself to reach out to Moon.

"Unlike my brothers, I don't like to play games. When I find someone, it's for life," Earth said. Moon clutched his chest, trying to stop his wild heart. It felt as if he was being clawed, chest torn apart.

"I like you. I just want you to know," Earth reinforced. He gripped Moon's right shoulder gently, turning the man with utmost care.

"I love you, Paitoon,"

A tear rolled gently as Moon shut his eyes, the longing look on Earth's face was too much for him to bear.

"I love you!" Moon shouted as he lunged to hug the man close. 

"I love you," he muttered over and over. Earth hugged him back and laughed.

"I know,"

* * *

"P'Earth, I really want to kiss you right now, but I'm still Nam's fake boyfriend," Moon pouted. Earth growled at his younger brother's idiocy.

This was all to gain some followers to beat Ice. Heck, maybe Ice didn't even know about it. Ice doesn't even have an Instagram account. Everything was just a conjecture, materialized by wild notions and theories.

"It's okay, I understand. Like I said, I really like this about you, Moon. Your loyalty," Moon hummed, happy.

"You're going to be just as loyal to me aren't you?" Earth asked.

"You'll be my first priority Phi. You and my brother, Fai," Moon agreed. Earth was so close to kissing Moon then, but stopped when he remembered his brother.

"That fuckboy Nam," Earth cursed, "I'm going to call him to break up with you," he pulled out his phone.

It rang a few times before Nam picked it up.

"Phi?" Nam's voice sounded breathy, and it doesn't sound like he was at the arcade. If anything, it was a little TOO quiet. Only some weird noises were in the background that Earth couldn't identify.

"Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be at the arcade?" Earth asked, confused. Angry that he was, he still cares for his nong.

"Me? I'm on Might's bed, we're going to have sex," Nam chirped but ended up moaning once a loud sucking noise echoed.

"Whattt???!!! Namniran Phrajaothaad, you are my boyfriend!!" Moon shrieked. Nam seemed to come out of his stupor.

"Oh, Moon is with you. See Might, I told you they were together," Might said something but it wasn't discernable. Nam laughed.

"Hey, Moon, let's break up. I'm about to have mind-blowing sex, and that's where I draw the line at fake relationships. Aaahhhnnn~!" Nam moaned, making both occupants blush. "So yeah, sorry. But not really because it made my Phi confessed, right?" Nam goaded.

"Put down the phone P'Nam,"Might commanded.

"Why? You gonna punish me?" Nam breathlessly challenged. Only a sexy chuckle was the answer.

"Namniran you are AN asshole! I forbid you from having sex before you properly break up with me! No, wait! I'm breaking up with you! You hear me?!" Moon exclaimed.

"Satra Manoot, if I found out you are not using protection I will have you kille~" Earth ranted but the line was dropped.

-BEEEEEEEEP-

"That son of a bitch! Moon, you better get out of this car," Earth demanded. Moon just looked like this was all a bad dream. He was still stupefied when Earth pulled him for a quick peck.

"P'Earth!"

"Sorry love, but I have to go," Earth took Moon's briefcase and handed it over to Moon while gently goading the man to go out.

Moon just stood outside his house as Earth sped away, in the direction of the Manoot's.

"What have I gotten into?" Moon asked no one in particular.

"Was that P'Earth? Where did he go?" Ice asked from the window above. Moon jumped.

"Shhhhiiiiiaaaa! Phi!" Moon shouted. Ice and Fai both looked out of Fai's window. Ice holding a book while Fai was holding out a PS4 controller.

"Err, he went to save Nam's virtue? From Might?" Moon tried to explain. Ice immediately threw the book, hitting Moon in the head then he sped out of the house and into his car. Then, like Earth, he drove like a bat out of hell towards the Manoot's.

Both Moon and Fai looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" they both asked at the same time.

* * *

**[ MooNam_Moon changed his username to P2Moon 3 hours ago]**

Dear followers, I am deeply saddened to announce that me and _**@Nam_NaMoon**_ have gone our separate ways. During our time together, I have found someone, or rather, someone has found me. And so, after much persuasion, we decided to be true to ourselves and get together. Don't worry, there was no cheating involved, Nam and I broke off amicably. We are still friends.

I hope all of you can wish me luck in my new relationship.

**[ Nam_NaMoon changed his username to MightyNam 2 minutes ago]**

Chiaaa! Guys! I am living in a Disney fairy tale. I was sad because Moon had to stay back for a meeting, but a prince rescued me and took me on a perfect date! He even confessed that he loved me at first sight! And _**@P2Moon**_ was right, we broke off with no ill feelings, I am still friends with him.

**P2P2Moon commented** : Why did you just update your username now Nam?

**MightyNam:** You know why. We have just finished exercising.

**P2P2Moon commented** : You are shameless.

**Pretty_67 commented:** Oh what's happening!?

**Hunter00 commented:** I think I got the joke....hahahahah.

  
  


**[Ice &Fai_Phrajaothaad has 3,334 followers]**


	9. Chapter 9

Earth and Ice glared at Might, hidden behind Nam. Nam disappeared over the weekend, as both Earth and Ice were blocked entry by me when they drove to the Manoot house.

Between the shouts of _'Yes! More!'_ and moans for Might to go faster, Earth fainted again, forcing Ice to take his Phi home, leaving their beloved nong to the evil hands of Might.

They both bonded over the weekend over ways of how to dispose of a human body, and diligently cataloged them on Google Docs. That is until Fai caught wind of it, and deleted the document off Ice's laptop.

So now they have to spend another weekend on ways to kill Might.

"No one is going to kill anyone," I muttered, exasperated. Nam agreed, opening his mouth to be fed lunch. He was sitting on Might, a cushion underneath. Just the implication of that cushion had the elder Phrajaothaad brothers seething.

"Well, if anyone should be angry it's me because you semi-cheated on me, Nam," Moon tried to diffuse the situation. Earth toned down his glaring to look at his boyfriend.

"Please, I should be angry because P'Earth seduced my baby brother," Fai insisted.

"Psshs~! It wasn't even a relationship," Nam replied.

"Moon seduced me first," Earth stated.

They broke out arguing about who deserved to be angry at who, when I slammed the table.

"Enough! Nam, you're a fuckboy," Might protested but was silenced as I hit his head.

"Shut up, you're one of the reasons he is one,"

"Might, I hope you good luck,"

"Moon and Earth congratulations,"

"And Earth, Ice and Fai cool it with the brother complex,"

"There, I summarized everyone's complaint and or wishes, so can someone please give me some lunch,"

* * *

Everything was calm for a while until Ice and Fai hit a wall in their relationship.

At first, it was just small things like Fai giving all their orders to the waitress/waiters as they are on a date, or when they were out to get coffee, Fai would step in front of Ice to order.

Then, steadily, whenever someone would talk to Ice at the office, Fai would non-subtly stand closer to Ice, his face intimidating.

Then there were the comments on their pictures. As soon as someone made the comment about Ice being handsome, Fai would comment back, saying that he agreed, but then cheekily (or possessively) add that Ice was his.

It was beginning to annoy Ice.

So when Ice was invited to a school reunion, he said yes, hoping that he could confront Fai about it.

So they headed up to Fai's old high school, Fai meeting with his old buddies. Vit, Fay, and Key were there, getting to know Ice better. Even when Fai said that they weren't really in a relationship yet, Ice couldn't help but feel bittersweet, but he only had himself to blame.

People would assume that he's playing Fai, that he wasn't serious, but similar to Fai, Ice is fiercely loyal once he is committed. That's why his past relationships never went further than hand-holding because when he weighed the pros and cons, it all resulted in him breaking it off. Many of his past partners were just there for the sake of having someone with money, or a pretty face, laying down lies after lies about it being real.

But Fai, he was upfront from the get go. And him putting 120% into the relationship had slowly but surely, convinced Ice that Fai was the one. But still, he wants to be completely sure before proceeding on.

Like he said, he never went further than holding hands, but with Fai, he was losing all the rules that he had set up for himself. He kissed him after a few months of getting to know him, made out right after, believing that it would be them both forever.

That's why he was willing to go to any means necessary to make it work. Like the thing with Dom, and Chaisee. He'll go for Sin soon too.

All that's left was the coitus. And he would be damned if he loses it like his slut of a brother Nam.

But before that, he has to address Fai's possessive streak. Not that it wasn't adorable, but at some point, Ice would have to get his own food and coffee, and he would rather do it without having to fight Fai over it.

As he tried to grab Fai's attention, he saw that Fai suddenly tensed. Vit, Key, and Fay were also closing in on them, semi shielding Fai from someone.

A lovely girl with silky blond hair smirked as she approached.

"Sirina," Fai rasped. The beautiful girl smiled at Fai, holding onto a dainty wine glass. Ice suddenly realized that it was Moon's ex-girlfriend.

Sirina Theeravit (Silk) watched as her ex-boyfriend was surrounded by his weak ass friends. Please. Everyone knows losers band together because they believe safety in numbers. Sirina definitely wasn't one. And yet, here she was, being made a loser by Moon.

She wasted 3 months in a hidden relationship with Fai, so she could get information on Moon. So she was hoping that they could get back together after Moon broke up with that Nam guy. She'd hope Moon was here to accompany Fai, since she was sure Fai would be alone.

But instead, she found him with an attractive man, who reeks of money.

"I see you are doing well, Fai," Silk purred.

"Back off bitch," Fay hissed. Silk laughed and patted her arm.

"Oh, please Fay, I just wanted to say hi to Fai. After all, I used to date his brother," Silk insisted.

"You don't want to create a scene right?"

Seeing Fai flinched after Silk said she used to date his brother made Ice speculate that there was more to it. He boldly grabbed Fai's hand, a display that surprised Fai, his friends, and even Silk.

Silk schooled her features back, but she wasn't known as top bitch for nothing. So Fai was in a relationship eh? No matter. She had separated more devoted couples and even ended a 5-year marriage once. So she was confident she could break them up if she wanted to.

"Baby," Ice husked as he released Fai's hand and shifted his hand so that it was grasping Fai's waist and holding Fai's hand at the same time. "I want to meet your teachers to get some blackmail material, so say hello to her and let's move,"

Fai sputtered but hit Ice saying that there was no way he would lead Ice to see his teachers. Immediately he relaxed, a welcome change for Ice and his friends. After being lovey-dovey with Ice for some time, Silk cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry Silk. You know the guys, and this is Namkhaeng Niran Phrajaothaad. I'm in the process of cour...,"

"I'm his boyfriend," Ice cut Fai short. Fai looked shocked, but the smile that he gave off was so worth it, that Ice will ignore the fact that he agreed to be in a relationship just to spite a bitch.

"He's my boyfriend," Fai breathed out, loving the sound of it. They looked at each other and Ice gave a small squeeze to Fai's waist, making him yelp.

"Nice meeting you, Silk. We have to go," Ice pulled Fai away, Fai's friend laughing as Fai squawked when he was being teased by onlookers.

Silk just stared, silently seething.

* * *

Ice laughed as Fai pouted after his Chemistry teacher regaled that Fai still couldn't understand the joke about a man dying after ordering H2O too. Ice had always been good at academics, so he easily charmed the teachers, introducing himself as Fai's. Even the most traditional of teachers, like Fai's Mathematics teacher, Mrs. Yern, who believed in the sanctity of heterosexual marriage, was easily persuaded and charmed once Ice talked about one of the unsolved Maths theories he encountered in his university days.

The only one who had anything positive in terms of achievements to say about Fai was the PE teacher. Quoting that Fai was his best student. But he too was charmed as Ice showed him his over the shoulder half court throw.

All in all, they approved of Fai's choice in partner, stating how befitting of Fai to get someone who is the exact opposite.

"I'm the catch! I'm nice, and I can cook, clean, I'm good at sports," Fai whined. He looked at Ice as they were taking a break before heading back. "I even won state championships for swimming," he added.

"But I'm lucky to have you," Fai said, suddenly looking very grateful. Ice reached his hand out and swiped lovingly at Fai's lips.

"No, you're right. You are the catch," Ice agreed, making Fai grin.

"I'm going to the gents for a while, and then let's get home. I'm sure you want to talk about what happened with Silk," Ice removed and went to find the restroom.

* * *

When he got back, Fai was arguing with a girl. Ice knew it was Silk. He would have socked the bitch too if not fearing that Fai would say it improper for a man to hit a lady. But, willing to chance it, he stopped short when Silk mentioned Earth.

"No wonder he seemed familiar, your so-called boyfriend. He's brothers with that fucking Phrajaothaad who stole my Moon," Silk growled.

"Leave Ice out of it! Whatever happened to you and Moon wasn't his fault,"

"No, but I bet you didn't do anything to stop his brother from seducing my Moon, isn't there? I bet you pushed them in that direction,"

"Pssh! You wish. I stopped caring about you guys the moment you dumped me to get with Moon. And you know why? Because I believed you would be good for him," Fai fought back. " But I'm happy for Moon. P'Earth is good for him. He won't play games like you,"

"I'm good at games, Fai. You know that well enough," Silk laughed, maniacally. Fai cringed as he recalled what their relationship was like.

"Aww, are you still possessive Fai? You know that's a turn off for many people, myself included. You're clingy and annoying, I'm surprised he agreed to go out with you," Silk pushed.

"He doesn't..! I'm not!" Fai squeaked.

"Do you still insist on stopping him from seeing anyone? Ordering his coffee? His food?"

"He doesn't mind..," Fai protested weakly.

"Doesn't he? He looks the independent type, so did he look annoyed as you did it? Is he uncomfortable when you try to be lovey-dovey in public?"

By now Fai was busy having flashbacks about the times he would do that to Ice, realizing some truth to Silk's words. Ice did look uncomfortable sometimes as he grasped the man's hand. When he stepped in front of Ice to order, Ice would huff.

Is he repeating his mistakes?!

Fai was just staring at her, unable to say anything. Silk continued on her vicious rant.

"But you are a champion Fai. You know, I used you to get to Moon. And still, you could smile, and got over me like it was nothing. So I made those rumors about girls hating it when they stand next to beautiful Fai Jakrawaan. All it takes are a few well-placed comments on their picture,"

_ "Wow, Fai is the most beautiful one in this picture," _

_ "It must be hard being the ugly duckling next to the Jakrawaan brothers," _

_ "I wouldn't dare to date Fai Jakrawaan," _

"And now that you actually found someone that doesn't care about those things, you want to make sure he stays with you," Silk tsked. Fai flinched, agreeing that that was partially why he was being so possessive of Ice.

"But no worries, Fai. I'll make sure he's well taken care of. A handsome man like that needs real beauty by his side," Silk cooed. Ice has had enough. So this bitch was the reason Fai looks so sad sometimes? Why Fai was acting like Ice was going to disappear on him?

The reason why girls won't approach Fai? Wait, that's a plus for him. 

But the other stuff!  This bitch was going down!

"You have to kill me first Silk! I'll gladly step down if Ice finds a better person that he wants to be with. But I'll never surrender to you!" Fai growled out, standing up to Silk. By this time some people were coming over to see the commotion, Vit and the gang pushing to get to Fai.

"You're fighting me for him?" Silk looked genuinely surprised that Fai would be aggressive over Ice. He had never raised his voice to a woman, something that she had always used to subdue him. She was about to retort when two hands twisted Fai and Ice smirked at Silk as he kissed Fai with all the passion that he has. He pulled back with a loud 'chu' sound, making some people catcall at Fai. Fai automatically placed his hand around Ice's waist.

"That's going to be tough, because I believe I have found the best," Ice assured him. Fai choked as he hugged Ice close. Ice firmly hugged Fai back, shielding him from Silk.

"Theeravit, I'm going to let you go now because my beautiful Fai doesn't like violence against women. He was raised as such a well-mannered boy, one of the things I LOVE about him. And his tendency to order for me?" Ice pressed on, seeing Silk thinned her lips in annoyance.

"I'm glad that I don't need to waste my energy on that since I'd rather use it somewhere else...," Ice gaze turned smoldering, making females and males fan themselves. The innuendo wasn't lost as even Silk seemed to feel the heat creeping up on her.

"Like in the bedroom," Ice confirmed.

"AAAAAKKKKKKKKKKHHHHH!!!!!" Many girls fell to the floor. The guys were busy cheering for Fai, some claiming that Ice was lucky to tap the most beautiful Fai Jakrawaan. Ice glared at them and they apologized in good manners. Fai was busy flailing within Ice's hug to protest. But Ice's grip on his waist stopped him.

"Which is where we are heading, right baby?" Ice asked Fai, stunning the man into silence. Fai nodded shyly. Ice then proceeded to glare at Silk before pulling Fai away.

His glare an obvious threat.

_ Touch my Fai again and you are dead. _

"Oh, and my brother sends his regards," at that moment multiple pings were heard, and a guy exclaimed.

"Holy shit! Moon just posted about his username!"

**_P2Moon posted 2 seconds ago._ **

_ Many of my followers asked me what P2 meant...it stands for Paitoon Phrajaothaad. Because I'm going to marry this man someday. _

Below was a picture of him carding his fingers through Earth's hair.

"Silk really turned Moon off from girls!!" Someone shouted. "I thought that stint with Nam was just a phase, but Moon is serious this time!"

"Man, I would too if it was this man," someone quipped. Soon many joined in, some feeling pity for Silk, while others were busy trying to find more information about Earth.

"Wait, isn't Nam's old username was Nam_Phrajaothaad? The same name as this one?" Someone asked.

"He looks kinda like the guy in Moon's picture,"

"Isn't Fai's boyfriend named Namkhaeng Niran Phrajaothaad?" The Chemistry teacher mused out loud. "Are they all brothers?"

"Hey, that's right! Fai's username is Phrajaothaad too right?!!"

"Waaaaa!!! Such drama! I'm soo happy I came to this fucking reunion!"

"I'm gonna upload the HOT video just now and tag Fai!"

"And that kiss!!"

  
  


**_[Ice &Fai_Prajaothaad has 4,890 followers]_ **


	10. That Escalated Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some descriptions of heavy grinding(?).

They didn't even make it to the hotel room they had booked for the night when Fai attacked Ice in the elevator. Ice kissed back to placate his boyfriend.

"Fai, wait!"

"I don't want to! Please Ice," Fai pleaded. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed. Ice growled before pressing the buttons like he was playing Street Fighter at the arcade.

Fai was clawing at his jacket.

When the doors opened, Ice tugged Fai behind him, almost sprinting towards the room, he slammed the door shut and turned to face Fai. He almost lost it when he saw Fai had already shed his outer jacket, some of his white skin showing.

He dropped his jacket and grasped at Fai's jaw, kissing the man languidly. After the cubicle make-out session, they had only lightly pecked and hadn't really moved forward. Ice for the reason that he wanted all further physical activities after that to be special, and Fai because he was too tired of promoting the new products.

Fai stopped his kissing to ask.

"Ice, we can...stop. If you want," Fai mumbled. "I always pulled you to do this with me, and never really asked if you wanted to,"

Ice looked like he just fell more in love, knowing it was difficult for Fai, who was a highly physical person to stop in the middle. Already he could feel how hard Fai was.

"No sex," Fai deflated and whimpered. But Ice gave him a reassuring kiss.

"I want it to mean something Fai because after that there is no going back for me. Can you wait?" Ice requested. Fai agreed and kissed anything that he could reach.

"Okay, okay," Fai replied. But was elated when Ice pulled off Fai's dress shirt and got rid of their pants. Leaving Fai in just his boxers and Ice in his dress shirt, unbuttoned. And his briefs.

"Ice! You're killing me! I love you," Fai shouted as Ice lapped at his nipples.

"Annnhh~!"

"Shhh, I'll take care of you," Ice whispered, tugging at Fai's nipples harder. Fai clutched at the back of Ice's head, whimpering and pleading.

Unable to take the small whimpers of his lover, Ice bent Fai in half and parted his legs into an M formation. Placing both palms against the back of Fai's knees, he thrusted against Fai's groin.

Fai arched his neck to let out a loud moan. He bit the back of his hand to stop from letting out more noise.

"I don't want that," Ice chuckled. He released Fai's left knee, letting the leg hang helplessly around his waist. Stopping his grinding, he ignored the soft whimpers of his lover to collect both of Fai's hands into his left hand pinning them above Fai's head. This made him bent Fai further, pushing his hardness against Fai viciously.

"NGGhHHH!" Fai gasped. Fai shook his head, trying futilely to escape the clutches of his evil boyfriend. He wanted to hold onto Ice, dammit!

"No! Ahn...please!" Fai moaned. Ice turned his gaze to stare at Fai's debauched lips. He had been kissing them as they ground, letting go to take a breath.

"No? Should I stop?" Ice mused. Fai only replied by tightening his legs around Ice's waist.

"I'll help myself then,"

* * *

Later, as they came down from their high, Ice admitted that he was a bit uncomfortable about the possessiveness, but after listening to Silk, he was sure that it didn't matter anymore.

Fai conceded that he would tone down and be more considerate, but when Ice remembered the last time Fai was considerate ended him almost being kissed by Chaisee, he insisted that Fai didn't change for him.

Fai was happy again.

"Hmm...if you don't mind me asking...what about the no sex rule?" Fai timidly asked.

Ice laughed at seeing his scared face.

"Oh, no, I definitely want to have sex with you, it's just that I'm a bit traditional when it comes to this thing,"

"Yoouu...you mean..like...like...after marriage?" Fai squealed out. "I'll wait! I mean, we aren't boyfriends yet, so it might be a while...but I want to be with you! Forever!" Fai insisted.

"We are boyfriends," Ice confirmed. Fai snapped his head to stare at Ice, happy.

"What you said at the reunion...wasn't just to get Silk off my back?" Fai asked, hopeful.

"Oh, definitely that. But more than that, I'm ready Fai. Let's be together," Ice smiled. Fai nodded his head and hugged Ice close. "Forever,"

"I want to be with you forever," Fai repeated.

* * *

"Sorry Sin, you are on your own," Dom said as he sipped his coffee. It was his first free weekend after 1 month of only having a break on Saturdays. And now that the rush for the products had waned, he can have 2 days break again.

"I don't want to die," he explained.

"What?! Don't you want to separate them?! Don't you hate Ice?!"

"That I do, but not enough that I'm willing to get myself killed in the process," Dom sipped some more coffee.

"You're exaggerating," Sin laughed.

"And I actually don't hate Fai. He's a nice guy, and he has treated me and my gang with respect. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment and said some mean things. I'm going to make amends," Dom stated, standing up to leave.

"Dom, hey!" Sin tried to get Dom on his side again.

"And I'm not exaggerating, Sin. If you had seen Ice's face that day when he met us, you'd be scared too,"

* * *

"Welcome guys to the first VIROTE BL Shippers meeting!" Nin announced. She looked around feeling giddy that she was able to find so many people to share her excitement.

Prija nodded while toasting to the occasion.

"Okay, I admit, at first I was just here to kinda celebrate Nam settling down with Might, but I definitely am enjoying the fact that you guys have documented all the ongoings since Fai asked Ice out!" Key exclaimed. He was scrolling through the gallery on Prija's laptop, seeing the videos and photos in chronological order.

"Wait, wait, that's me, go back!" Chaisee hollered beside Vit.

"Chaisee, I'm so happy that you're less of a bitch now," Nin teared up.

"Well, I mean, if you can't defeat them, join them right?" Chaisee agreed.

"I still think you are doing this as a spy for Sin, but whatever," Prija countered.

"Ehh, Sin is obsessed now, it's no fun anymore," Chaisee admitted. She then requested to see the video at Ice's cubicle, losing some blood as it played.

"Might will definitely reel Nam back, like Nam is smitten! Smitten!" Fay gushed. She was showing them the day at the arcade, where Might used the shooting game to slyly kiss Nam.

"Oooohhhh! Might looks so innocent, but Nam said that he was such a master in the bedroom?!!" Key gossiped.

"Key, relax," Vit patted his friend's knee.

"I still think the best one is where Ice put that bitch Silk in her place," Vit commented. The rest of the gang ooohhed and asked for further clarification, where Key proceeded to regale the story of how Ice defended Fai from a toxic ex who used him to get with his brother.

By the end of the story, even Chaisee felt bad for taking jabs at Fai and was amazed at his chivalry for women.

"Shiiaaa, now I feel bad for bullying him! He is such a nice guy," Chaisee burst into tears. "I'm going to say sorry to him!"

"Yeah, Fai is a nice guy," Nin agreed.

"Does anyone feel that episode with Nam and Moon a bit iffy?" Vit asked. "Like why would Moon agree to date Nam?"

"Oh, Moon was trying to get Earth jealous, that's why he agreed. The question is, why would Nam ask Moon in the first place," Prija asked back.

"Oh, the Phrajaothaad brothers are in this competition, where if they could prove they are the best in the 3 categories: Smarts, Sports and Social, they get the family fortune," Vit said offhandedly.

Nin, Prija, and Chaisee looked at them for one second before shouting,

"WHHHAAAAATTTT???!!"

* * *

"Yeah, so that's the story," Key told them.

"Are you sure we can hear this? Like, is it a secret?" Nin asked.

"Ehhh, maybe?" Fay pondered too. Nam had told them after being friends for a year, so they had always known about it.

"Maybe we should keep it to ourselves," Prija suggested. Chaisee also agreed.

"Wait, why?" Vit asked.

"I'm not sure if the Jakrawaan brothers know about this," Nin said.

"Since Ice will still be the smartest and no one can beat Earth's sports medals so, Nam wouldn't really gain any advantage in his relationship with Might. But, with Earth and Ice, they could win the Social category since their boyfriends are Insta-famous in their own right.  I mean, let's just assume Earth and Ice didn't tell their boyfriends about this detail, and when we tell them about it, wouldn't Fai and Moon assume they got together to just win the family fortune?" Chaisee theorized.

"Oooooohhhh. Shia," Vit now realized their mistake.

"Okay, in any badly written drama, this would definitely be a plot point to separate the main characters. So, we have to tell Ice and Earth we knew about it," Prija agreed.

"Yeah, and hopefully they will smooth things out with their partners," Nin gulped.

* * *

"Oh, I knew about it," Moon said as he was eating lunch with Earth. Nin and Prija, and even Earth choked on their lunch.

"What, when?!" the girls shouted. "Oh no Moon, P'Earth is NOT using you to gain an advantage over his brothers!"

"Moon, I didn't even think about using you," Earth stated, firm. Moon looked at Earth and smiled.

"I know, Phi. I heard it when Nam and Might were talking about it at that dinner 2 days ago. While you were in the toilet. I figured, that if you don't want to tell me about it, then I don't need to hear it. So when Nam told Might that, it all makes sense why he would want to fake date me, since my Insta followers far exceed Fai's," Moon explained.

"And besides, I changed my account name by myself, so I knew you don't care for it,"

Nin and Prija swooned when Moon speculated brilliantly.

Earth stared at Moon for some time before grabbing his hand.

"You are always so smart. You're so hot," Earth admitted. Moon laughed and grasped back at Earth's hand. I groaned, not used to seeing Earth like this.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you didn't stereotype my ranking at #152 as me being dumb,"

"Pssh, that's only book smarts. There is a myriad of intelligence out there," I scoffed.

"So, I'm assuming the deadline is on your birthday this year right? Since that was when Nam said we only had to fake date," Nam asked. Earth looked like he was about to do something indecent right then and there before Fai's voice broke through.

"What about P'Earth's birthday?" Fai asked. Ice looked at the gang from behind Fai, signaling that  **NO** , he  **DID NOT** tell Fai about the family fortune yet.

"Err...Moon was asking that if they wanted to have kinky sex on Phi's birthday?" Nin squeaked out.

"WHHHAAATTT??!!"

"Is that the first thing you can think of??!" Moon whispered. Earth pinched the bridge of his nose. Ice was glaring at them while holding off Fai, who was trying very hard to maul Earth.

_ Seriously? _

"If you think that I'm going to let my nong have sex first, then you are mistaken Phi!" Fai shouted. That somehow ticked off Moon.

"Please, Phi. If I have to wait for you and your pure virgin P'Ice, I'd never have sex!" Moon shouted back.

"Then you will  **NEVER** have sex!" Fai shot back.

"Fai, you're being ridiculous," Ice chided his boyfriend.

"Please, like I need your permission to enjoy my birthday," Earth grunted. Moon agreed and nodded his head, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Phi's birthday falls on Christmas right? It's the perfect time," Moon stated, just to spite his brother. 

"They're talking about the deadline for the family fortune, right? P'Nam?" Might asked innocently as they appeared from R&D.

"What? Family fortune?" Fai asked, his eyebrows twitching. The rest of the gang signaled Nam and Might to shut up from behind him. But poor Might, still innocent.

"The best Phrajaothaad gets the family fortune, P'Fai. That's why Nam and Moon fake dated," Might supplied, only then noticing everyone face planting.

  
  


**_[Ice &Fai_Prajaothaad has 4,918 followers]_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some angst but was resolved quickly.

Once again, everyone found themselves planting their face next to the glass wall, but this time at the Marketing Department's meeting room. Even Chaisee and Sin were there, trying to make out what the brothers were arguing about.

If you could call it that.

The table seated the 3 brothers, their significant others at their side, with the exception of Fai and Ice. And me, of course, as mediator.

Fai had chosen to sit across from Ice, as an act of protest.

"So, you are now telling me that the best Prajaothaad when P'Earth reaches 26, which is this Christmas, will get to inherit their family fortune?" Fai stated calmly.

"Yes," Earth answered.

"And the categories are Smarts, where you guys use the company's annual test as the decider, Sports, where you tally all sports-related events during the company's intra- and inter-competitions, and Social, where you count who has the most followers on your social media?" Fai asked some more.

"That is correct," Nam agreed. He was holding onto Might's hand real tight. I and Earth kept giving glances at each other.

"So, the score is now tied between the brothers because they excelled at one category each?" Fai asked again.

"That is correct," I answered.

"And Might and Moon knew this already?" Fai wanted confirmation.

"Err..because P'Nam was using Moon to keep his social status on top and wanted to explain it to me to avoid future misunderstandings?" Might offered. Moon chose to be silent.

He still had to go home to the same house as Fai. It is crucial that he remained neutral...that and he wanted to be able to sleep inside the house.

"Hmmmm," Fai pondered, choosing now to look at Ice. Ice stared back head on.

"And you think it wasn't important enough to tell me, because what? While I was totally honest about us getting together so that Sin leaves me alone, you were actually doing all of this so that you will win over Nam, thus being the best in 2 categories, thus winning the Phrajaothaad family fortune all to yourself?" Fai muttered, standing up. Ice continued to stare at Fai.

"What aspect of this are you angry about?" Ice finally asked.

"Holy shit, Ice! Don't ask it like that!" I cried.

"You're an idiot, P'Ice!" Nam scowled.

"You mean I shouldn't be angry about it?" Fai asked again.

"I'm asking why are you angry? Is it because 1) You feel that I don't see you as someone important enough to tell you about it, 2) Assuming that I was just using you the whole time and my feelings weren't true or 3) both of the reasons above?" Ice asked again, his voice getting colder.

"Objection! My client did not specify that he assumed your feelings weren't true!" Moon protested.

"Don't answer that Fai," Earth urged Fai. He was watching Ice closely, knowing the small details of his stance. But both men were too focused on each other.

"Overruled, P'Fai should definitely clarify that question in order for my client to move on with the explanation," Nam rebutted.

"You should answer it Fai. It's implied that if you think I was using you, then my feelings for you have never been real. The only logical explanation as to why you would be angry. Since you started out using me too, but your feelings and intentions had been made clear from the start," Ice asked.

Fai was calculating his move. This Ice was dangerous, his tone no longer felt warm, as Fai was used to hearing this whole while. He looked like he was going to strike any time soon, waiting for Fai to screw it up.

"It's a double-edged sword, Phi," Moon said. "Everyone should chill out, and both P'Fai and P'Ice should calm down before talking about it,"

"This is me, calm," Ice said. Already, his tone was robotic, calculated. Fai began to heave.

"I won't use your choices Ice, because they both mean that I think your feelings were not real, isn't it?!" Fai bit out, angry. "If I choose any of those, it just means that I don't trust you, am I right? That's what you wanted to hear?!"

"Do you?" Ice asked again. He stood up. "I didn't tell you because it was never about the family fortune for me. I said yes initially because you said it would help me keep annoying fangirls away, but then later I thought it all feels more than that to us,"

"It did," Fai agreed. The past tense wasn't lost to Ice.

"You still think this is about me using you to beat my brothers? I never saw it as an opportunity Fai. I'm not Nam,"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Nam whispered as he was shushed by Earth.

"It never crossed my mind because that account belongs to you, so it wouldn't matter if it had 200 or 2,000 followers," Ice growled out. Earth and Nam looked back at Fai.

_ Fai had lost. _

Fai stood there, still unmoving.

"And your silence has answered the question of trust for me," with that Ice turned and left, going back to R&D.

Fai finally slumped down on his seat, ignoring Moon's and Rit's shout of his name. He clutched his chest, feeling so hurt that he wanted to die.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," Fai cried, sobbing gently.

"Phi! Please Phi, I'm not used to seeing you like this!" Moon cried too. Earth and Nam both stood back, Might choosing to not hold his Phi.

"I'm sorry~,"

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Ice asked as both Earth and Nam appeared at home. He had, for the first time, checked out at exactly 5.30 p.m. after 3 years of working at VIROTE.

The security guy was so surprised he dropped his porn.

Both Earth and Nam looked at Ice, then chose to sit down at the table. As usual, Papa was away.

So it was just them. Earth made sure his phone at least had some juice, in case he had to call an ambulance.

That's what happened last time they had a confrontation like this, where one brother had jeopardized another's attempt. At the end of the conversation, one brother had a bruised rib, one had to get stitches and one had to wear an eye patch for 1 month. But that's for another day.

In this case, Ice was accusing both Earth and Nam as the perpetrator for his fight with Fai.

As soon as they were all seated, all playfulness from Nam disappeared, and he cracked his fingers. Earth had only seen this Nam twice, once when that fucker student tried to bully him and once when they had that fight. 

"So, what do you want me to say, Phi?" Nam started.

"How about you're sorry you **fucked** up everything?" Ice replied. Earth tensed some more. Ice was no longer the caring brother. Ice, who would drop off everything to save Nam's virtue. Ice, who would steal a drink but gave it to Nam when his nong was choking on fucking salad. This could go down really bad.

"I'm sorry for Might accidentally telling P'Fai the truth," Nam conceded. " But I'm not sorry for you fucking up your own relationship,"

" **You think those are 2 separate things**?!" Ice shouted.

"Calm down," Earth used his most authoritative voice. Ice and Nam glared at him but being the eldest has granted him immense immunity against their stares.

"There is no use in blaming now," Earth started, knowing full well Ice's logical thinking would start kicking in. But his ego would stop him from fully agreeing with Earth.

"You're just as much as at fault here P'Earth. Why would you talk about our family business with strangers?" Ice stated, icy again.

"Because, Ice, my adorable nong, I'm going to marry Paitoon Jakrawaan and he is going to be Paitoon Phrajaothaad so that makes him family," Earth answered.

Ice waited 3 full seconds before snickering. Soon, Nam joined too.

"Shiiiaaaa~! Phi! You are so whipped!" Nam laughed out loud. Earth relaxed his tense shoulders. He lost so much face today. But at least no one was going to the hospital. Nam has gone back to the cheerful persona and Ice has calmed down.

"Well, at least I'm not dumb enough to assume my boyfriend's account counts," Earth shot back. 

"Yeah, Nam, what was that about?"

"Hey, I panicked okay?" Nam protested. "And if anyone is being dumb, it's definitely P'Ice, like why would you ask your boyfriend with choices of the same answer?"

"Okay, calm down,"

"At least I don't have sex while still in a relationship with someone," Ice shot back.

"It was a fake relationship, and P'Earth was seducing my boyfriend behind my back," Nam stated.

"This isn't about me,"

"You're a slut!"

"You can't even keep your relationship stable!"

"Why you!!!"

"Oy!! Who punched me??! That's it!"

* * *

"So, nice to see you again, Ritthrong. Lokhniran has 3 bruised ribs, Namkhaeng Niran had to get 3 stitches, and Namniran here has twisted his ankle, so he needs to use the crutch," the doctor told me as I appeared at the hospital.

The boys were placed in the first-class ward, but with 3 beds lined up against the wall. Since the incident last time, Papa Phrajaothaad had requested the hospital to prepare for such cases again and named me as acting guardian if he wasn't there, which seems like his concerns were right.

I smiled and thanked the doctor before turning to see the brothers.

"Just because you're the eldest by 3 months, doesn't mean that you get to berate us, Rit,"

"SHUT.YOUR.PIE-HOLE, Earth. Let me guess, Ice asked you guys why did you tell complete strangers about the family fortune, and then somewhere along the LINE, Nam was called a slut, and Earth was deemed whipped and Ice was called out for not taking care of his relationship, right?"

All 3 brothers kept quiet.

"Guys, I'm gonna say this again, and my word is law. Nam, you're a slut because you almost slept with someone while still in a relationship, even though it was fake. Earth, you are definitely whipped and yes, you seduced Moon while they were still technically dating. And Ice, just admit that you purposely trapped Fai into answering how you wanted him to answer,"

"Okay? Just agree," I re-inforced.

"I don't agree," Ice grumbled.

"Shut it your drama queen," Rit konked his head.

"Hey, don't hit my brother!" both Earth and Nam complained.

_ You guys just gave him 3 stitches and you're angry I hit him on the head? _

"So, let's get things going, Ice, what are you going to do?"

"He's in the wrong too!" Ice complained. I turned serious.

"Ice, God, for the smartest guy in the company you are the stupidest in terms of relationships. Fai is very insecure about his stance with you. I think he has some issues that I'm sure that you would have noticed too by now. Even in Marketing, he does his job well, but once the topic of relationships come up, he would be withdrawn and turn timid,"

"It's all that bitch's Silk fault. Moon's ex-girlfriend," Ice then proceeded to tell them what happened at the reunion.

By the end of it, Earth was sitting straight, ribs be damned.

"I think we can anticipate some sort of retaliation from this," Nam stated, suddenly feeling fiercely protective of his brothers.

"Moon is still not in the clear," Earth muttered, gripping his hospital bedding tight. He'll be damned if some girl comes and breaks them apart.

"So, okay, we'll cross the bridge when we get there," I answered. Ice looked at me, feeling curious.

"Wait, why do you care so much for me and Fai?"

"Duh~ who do you think suggested to Fai to approach you?"

"It was you??!"Nam exclaimed. I nodded, a proud look on my face.

"So of course, I would be involved in this," I said. "He's really messed up Ice. He believes it's his fault," I added. "He shut down after crying at work. Moon had to take him to their favorite restaurant to cheer him up,"

Ice just stood up, clutching at his side when the stitches stung.

"Where are you going?" Earth asked. Nam smiled, tsking.

"To see P'Fai right?"

"To see my Fai," Ice agreed. I was about to ask Moon where they were when Might called me so I turned it on speaker.

"Oh, Might?"

"Phi! Fai is heading to the hospital! He was drugged when we were at the restaurant," Might's voice was partially covered by the sound of the ambulance.

Earth snatched the phone. "Tell them to send Fai to the St. James hospital, that Lokhniran Phrajaothaad will have doctors here ready," Nam and Ice were already getting ready, changing into their normal clothes.

"P'Earth? I thought P'Rit said he was going to the hosp...Oh my god! You're not in the hospital are you??!!" Moon shouted. Earth winced before calming Moon down.

"Sorry, Love, I'll explain later. Just get your brother here, okay?" Earth tried to persuade his boyfriend.

* * *

Someone had tried to drug Moon, but Fai drank it when he ate the spicy kamjeong chicken by mistake. After that, they went home, but after 30 minutes, he had already felt hot and his heart started beating like crazy.

He fainted while trying to cool himself in the bathtub, almost drowning.

_ "It's a mix of Rohypnol and ecstasy. Normally with some sexual activities, it would be just fine, but the patient insisted to ride it out, hence the outcome," the same doctor from before briefed. _

_ "I can't really say now, but be prepared for some side effects, especially Rohypnol. He may even have amnesia, but let's hope not," _

If Fai had called Ice, saying that he was drugged, Ice would have dropped everything and come right away.

But no, because he had made them fight, Fai couldn't call him, asking for help.

If they hadn't fought, Ice would be at Fai's room, reading while Fai narrates his stupid PS4 gameplay, and Fai wouldn't be drugged in the first place.

If Ice wasn't an  **IDIOT** !

"I'll find them," Ice swore. Earth, Moon, and Rit watched as he clutched Fai's hand. Earth gripped his right shoulder, agreeing.

"We'll find them. They will regret messing with us," Earth was equally mad, someone tried to drug his Moon.

"And then I'll kill them," Ice added. Earth just stared at his brother.

* * *

"Nam, this is Earth. Are you at home?" Nam affirmed it and Might chirped up saying that Earth should not worry.

"Listen, we better find who did it first, because if Ice finds them first...," Moon raised an eyebrow. _What is going on?_

I then asked Earth to put it on speaker.

"Nam, listen, can you hide all the guns and swords in the house,"

_ What the fuck? _

_ "Phi, P'Ice will just his hands, there's no use,"  _ Nam said.

"You're right. But let's just be careful ok? Hands won't leave much evidence, but a gun can be traced back to him,"

Moon felt like he was witnessing something dangerous so he excused himself to buy some drinks.

He'll just wait for Earth to explain it if he wants to.

* * *

Where was he? Where was Moon?

This room looked too expensive for his pay range to support.

Ice was reading by his side, still unaware that Fai was awake. Shhiiiaaaa, Fai was still not ready to face Ice. Who brought him here and left?

"Who?" Fuck, that hurt. Fai coughed because his throat was so parched. Ice immediately threw the book down and clutched with both hands, Fai's right hand. Then immediately took a water bottle and placed it on Fai's lips.

"Here, take it easy," Ice goaded. Fai drank, taking large gulps. Once he was done, he asked again.

"Who.." shhiiiiaa~ his throat was so sore. At that time Nam and Might appeared. Nam suddenly gasped and hugged Might.

"Oh no Phi!!! He's asking who are you!!" Nam cried. Might just look saddened, holding onto Nam tightly. Ice was staring hard, breathing heavily.

"Nooo~,"Fai started to say, but Nam was already wailing out the door.

"Moon!!! He can't remember my phi! Oh my god! What should we do??!!!" Nam exclaimed. The sounds of footsteps rushing only added to the urgency of the situation.

Ice surged forward to grab at Fai's shoulder.

"I'm not letting you forget me Fai. You can't run away that easily," Ice kissed Fai desperately, trying to make the man remember.

Fai patted Ice's back heavily, while Nam and Moon looked like they just lost a husband in the background. Earth was shouting at Ice to not treat patients that way, while Rit was already calling the doctor.

Fai felt lightheaded, then decided to kick Ice away.

"You asshole! Are you trying to kill me??!!!" Ice fell to the side of the bed. "Like I could forget your stupid face!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"So, you don't have amnesia?" Nam asked.

* * *

"No, he doesn't have amnesia," the doctor deadpanned. But Ice was reprimanded for almost killing Fai.

"So he should be good to go tomorrow. The drugs are out of his system, and his vitals are okay," Rit thanked the doctor again.

"So....yeah. We're just going to go," Nam shooed everyone away, leaving Ice and Fai alone. Fai fidgeted, making Ice think the man wanted more water. Fai shook his head.

"No, Ice. Why are you here?" Fai asked, timid.

"I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I be here?" Ice asked, firm. Fai started heaving.

"Am I...still that?" Fai reached for Ice's hand. Ice forsake Fai's hand to grab the back of his nape in an intimate gesture.

"When I say forever, I mean it," Ice confirmed. Fai watched for 3 seconds before pulling to hug Ice.

"I'm sorry Ice! I'm sorry!! I trust you, I didn't mean to question your feelings!" Fai muttered. Ice hugged back just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry too, I know that you feel insecure about us, about me being there for you. I shouldn't have kept it a secret," Ice agreed.

"I've never doubted your feelings for me Fai," Ice smiled back. Fai sniffed, and suddenly fell back on the bed.

"I'm so happy," Fai grinned. Ice then turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Fai, why didn't you come to me when you were drugged? You know I would never turn you down," Ice asked. Fai blushed red. Remembering the night it all happened.

"Ice, umm, I was tempted to call you, and...and help me. But you said that you wanted to wait for the right moment to umm," Fai stuttered, looking so cute and adorable. Ice was so tempted to take him away and do some things.

"Wait, you risked your own life because you wanted me to have my 'sex at the right time' moment?" Ice asked, the notion of it sounding ridiculous. Fai nodded again, biting his lip.

"Shia, Fai. I love you so much," Ice grinned before kissing Fai on the lips, a light peck just to settle down his emotions. Fai kissed back.

"Don't you ever, ever think I value your life lesser than anything else in the world," Ice insisted. Fai just watched Ice's face, feeling sheepish and in love.

"Okay," Fai nodded.

  
  
  
  
  


**_[Ice &Fai_Prajaothaad has 5,034 followers]_ **

**_[P2Moon has 5,674 followers]_ **


	12. Papa Phrajaothaad says NO

When I learned that Ice was going to propose to Fai by Halloween I just couldn't believe it. My bet with the BL SHippers was that Earth and Moon would go the extra step first, but wow, near death experience really does change a relationship.

Ice and Fai right now, nothing could tear them apart. Ice came clean about the family fortune, Fai updated his Instagram less and less, and now they're all about them.

The relationship.

So they're just living the moment, but Nin and Prija kept on tagging their lovey dovey moments to still get Sin off Fai's case, which is happening less and less.

So, win-win.

We still couldn't find who drugged Fai, which is a good thing. Fai insisted they let it go, after Moon complained about the conversation we had of course. It's cute that the Jakrawaans think they could stop us if we really wanted to kill someone.

They can try.

I'm genuinely elated that Fai and Ice are going to the next level. What I'm  **NOT** happy was that it will force Earth and Nam to my house.

Why? Because they are definitely, 100% sure, going to have sex after that. And I know this because Earth came to my house ranting that Fai told Moon Ice was going to ask Fai to the house properly for the first time, as a 'step in becoming a Phrajaothaad' and not even the dumb Fai could misunderstand that.

And since it will be a special moment, Fai will manipulate Ice into having sex. And Ice will be manipulated.

Many still think that Ice was the one who coaxed Fai into following his tempo, but on the contrary, I think Ice was the one being coaxed. This is due to several reasons:

  1. The reason Ice broke up with his first girlfriend was because he pledged that he would never kiss anyone that he wasn't sure about, but Fai seduced him during that Chaisee moment into a heated make-out session, which I'm sure was **ALL** his (Fai's) plans.
  2. Ice was sure that Fai would be sorry for pushing him to Chaisee, but ended up apologizing instead when Fai said he was angry.
  3. Ice who never even went out of R&D to take a piss, but went down all the way to Distribution to warn off Dom.
  4. Ice said that he wanted to wait to declare their relationship, but just self-proclaimed himself as Fai's boyfriend to make a bitch back off.
  5. Ice wanted Fai to tone down his possessiveness, but ended up giving Fai the green light to be more possessive. In fact I think Fai is 1045% more possessive from when they started their relationship.
  6. Ice was angry that Fai didn't trust him, and ended up admitting he was wrong (up for debate, because Fai was drugged)
  7. Ice wanted to wait for a special moment, but now Fai is going to goad him into having one by just being cute.



"So, you see friends, as an Ice and Fai expert, I would like to push today's topic," I turned to look at people in the meeting room, which consisted of BL Shippers, Earth, Nam, Might and Moon.

"Which is?" Earth asked, looking bored.

"How do we stop them from having sex so that I can have peaceful nights, absent of Earth and Nam at my house," I crossed his fingers together and placed his elbows on the table.

"Because after this first one, I assure you, they will constantly  **BE** doing it,"

The BL Shippers erupted in objection.

"We want them to have sex!"

"We want to hear them have sex!"

But Earth and Nam agreed with my notion.

"I think we should just tell them to go to a hotel every time they want to do it,"

"Ice makes enough money, ask him to get a new house,"

"Like that will work, Nam makes as much money, but he insisted on doing it in Might's room," I deadpanned. Might seemed to be in accordance with me.

"Well, doing it in a hotel feels sleazy," Nam replied.

"Hence THE ask Ice to get a new place plan," Earth intervened.

"You know your father won't agree to it. For various reasons," Rit stated. That shut up Earth and Nam, knowing it to be true.

"Then we tell Papa," Nam said.

"Are you crazy?" Earth retorted. "Papa will kill Fai,"

"Hmm," Nam agreed. "Papa will kill Fai indeed,"

* * *

"So, I heard you are going to propose to someone Ice. Bring the lucky girl to the house to pay her respects to the in-laws, won't you," Papa asked, sweetly.

"Was it Earth? He's jealous that I'm getting engaged first," Ice said, not looking up from his dinner. Nam and Earth just chose to eat their dinner in silence.

"Fai will pay his respects when you're dead," Ice scoffed. Papa waved off his hostility with a warm smile.

"Oh, Ice, you know it's tradition,"

"We're half American, there is no such thing,"

"Well, I'm making it a tradition as of now," Papa insisted. Ice knew that going forward, he would have to bring Fai to see Papa. Even though he doesn't give a rats ass, Fai, the well-mannered man that he is, respected elders dearly. So, eloping was out of the question.

"Are you going to bring her soon?" Papa insisted. Ice pursed his mouth, pouting.

"It's a man. I'm going to marry Phassakorn Jakrawaan," Ice stated, challenging his father to say no.

"A man?"

"A man,"

Papa's stare turned deadly. "Well, let me see the man who has made my Ice so committed, that he is willing to go against his father,"

"Papa! Ice wasn't implying that," Earth interjected. Papa held out his hand.

"But isn't that what that stare is for, Namkhaeng Niran? You are going to leave the family if I don't approve," Papa asked. Ice didn't even hesitate to nod.

"I'll bring him here. If you say anything to make him sad, I will make you regret it," Ice bargained.

"If he can't take it, then he doesn't deserve you," Papa countered.

Ice smirked.

* * *

"I see why you are so worried," Papa hummed while Nam and Earth stood in front of him in his study.

"We're not worried," Nam assured.

"I am," Papa said. "Ice has always been level headed, but my resources have been feeding me some unsettling outbursts recently regarding one Fai Jakrawaan," "Fai will make him or break him,"

"I agree. But Fai will not break him," Earth insisted.

"Do you base this from observation, or partial inclinations because you are dating his brother?" Papa asked. Earth smirked, trust his Papa to also know about him.

"Do you disapprove of it?"

"The only one I approve of right now is my baby Might being with Nam,"

"Hey!" Nam protested. "How come Might is your baby?!"

"Because the Manoots have always been trustworthy. Rit never let me down. If I could marry him, I would," Papa sighed. Earth cringed.

"And cute Might suddenly turned into such a hunk,"

"Stop talking about my boyfriend like that,"

"But back to Fai Jakrawaan. Bring him here. Actually, bring both of them here," Papa instructed. Earth tensed at the thought of exposing Moon to his Papa. Love him with all his might, but many would be intimidated seeing the half American 190 cm tall man with blond hair.

But he wasn't the eldest for nothing.

"I'm not like Ice, Papa. If you hurt Moon, not only will I hunt you, but I'll bring you, and the whole family down," Delicious shivers flowed through Papa. Suddenly, both his boys had become grown men, finally looking like a Phrajaothaad.

He had been waiting for this moment forever.

His boys will rule them all.

* * *

"So, ready to meet my father this Halloween?" Ice asked out of the blue.

Multiple chokes and glees were heard throughout the R&D department. Fai included.  Many girls were already updating their Instagram accounts.

"They're going to get married!"

"Ice is going to propose!!"

"They're meeting in-laws!"

Fai wiped his mouth, gaping. "Ice, I mean, this isn't what I thought was going to happen," Fai fanned his face, part happy part dread.

It was happening. He's meeting in-laws!

"Moon, you too. My father would like to meet you," Moon spat his drink on Earth.

"Phi! Isn't this too soon??!!"

"Moon, Moon~ you see, for Nam, Papa Phrajaothaad will not entertain him if he says he wants to bring home his date. Because he dates pretty often. Ice had a few fast flings, but was never emotionally invested in them, so Fai, able to make him show emotions to his Papa, was the signal that it is really real," I summarised. Moon still wasn't sure where this was going.

"Earth, however,  **NEVER** had a single relationship before, so...it's a  **HUGE** deal at the Phrajaothaad house," Rit explained.

"Shut it Manoot," Earth hissed, trying to hit me. I countered with a smooth jab to his ribs.

"Make me nerd,"

"I'm your first relationship??!" Moon exclaimed. "But phi is so handsome!"

"Thank you. Frankly, I've been too busy to do relationships," Earth replied. 

"But not too busy to do you~!" Nam teased and ran off before both Moon and Earth could hit him.

"Don't listen to that fuckboy. P'Earth here is just emotionally constipated to have anyone. I believe he can only love once, so this is it for him," Ice explained.

Moon felt a burden he never felt before.

* * *

"Phi,"

"Yes," Earth answered. He was busy reading a book on Moon's bed. Moon was watching Netflix on his TV.

"You're the first born, right?"

"Em,"

"So, wouldn't it be troublesome if you married a man?" Earth shut his book and looked at Moon.

"Paitoon. My family is half American. We...are not that traditional," Earth chose his words carefully.

"Yes, I knew that. But still...all 3 of your brothers are in love with a man, like some cheap BL comic. Won't your father demand a..grandson along the way?" Moon asked, suddenly feeling the reality of their relationship bearing down.

"Hmm, he might, but nothing we couldn't give him," Earth answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We can adopt, Moon,"

"We can?!"

"Or surrogacy, which one you are comfortable with,"

"Is it really that simple?" Moon asked, not believing it will be that easy. This seems  **TOO** easy.

"It will be if you trust me," Earth said. He was staring so hard at Moon, that Moon couldn't help but believe him.

"I trust you," Moon relented. Then, smiling, "Let's meet your father,"

* * *

"Hmmm, I hate him Ice," Papa cheerfully claimed when they all waited for dessert. Papa was at the end of the table, on his right, Earth, Moon, Fai, then Ice. On his left, Rit, baby Might and Nam.

"But him, I like," Papa pointed at Moon, making the man sighed in relief. But Moon casted a shaky glance at his Phi. 

Ice tensed when Fai looked visibly upset. He clutched the butter knife in his hands. He knew that old fart was going to do something like this. And even as he had warned Fai what his father was like, Fai's well-mannered upbringing still made him sensitive to jabs.

Especially from his future father in-law.

"Papa~" Ice growled. Fai hit his thigh to reprimand him.

"Ice! Don't use that tone against your father," Fai gently scolded. Papa raised an eyebrow. Ice will just cuss back at Fai. 

The poor boy. Ice was so uncouth. Ice grit his teeth before turning back to his father.

"Sorry," he grunted. Multiple forks clanged as they fell to the floor, Earth, Nam, me and Might looked aghast as it was the first time Ice had apologized to Papa.

Papa clenched his shirt underneath the table. Phassakorn Jakrawaan was  **SO** dangerous. And beautifully so too. Papa had fallen for that face the minute Fai appeared next to his Ice, hand held with Ice's in a confident manner. Fai introduced himself, gushed at the small cat they let prowl in the house, and openly admired the many trophies that Earth collected from archery.

Laughed at the awkward phases Nam had while growing up as he stared at the photos, respectfully bowed to Mama's portrait after Papa said she had passed away. Said thank you to her for Ice after everyone had left.

But that can only take him so far if he wants to be in this family. Papa was sure with time, he would love Fai too, but would Fai be willing to stay with Ice after knowing about them?

About the Phrajaothaads out there?

"Sir, is there any way for me to redeem myself in your eyes?" Fai asked sweetly.

"Screw this! You don't have to redeem yourself!" Ice erupted from his place. His hold on the knife tightened. Earth and Nam glared at Ice.

_ Don't expose us this way, Namkhaeng! _

"I want to," Fai insisted, once again gripping Ice's thigh. Ice un-tensed his body.

Fuuuccckkk~! Papa really wants to see where Fai will go if he was pushed.

"Hmm. No," Papa said, and thanked the maid when they placed the creme brulee in front of him. His favourite, yum. "My Ice should be with someone of his standards," Ice repositioned the butter knife in his palms. Earth and Nam stopped their chewing. 

"Well, then," Fai started, daintily wiping his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Moon muttered an 'oh shia' before Fai started wailing.

"Ice~!!!! I'm sorry my love! I love you with all my heart, but I  **WON'T** be with you if your father doesn't want me!!!!!" Fai stood up abruptly, gestures wild, making Nam and Earth spit out their brulee. Moon was already out of his seat, trying to calm him down.

"Phi! Breathe!" 

Ice, Papa and me were too stunned at the sudden outburst, unable to move. Might was busy trying to save Nam from choking to death. Earth was shouting for water. Ice then moved his hand to the knife, ready to throw it at his father. 

Determined. 

But Fai grabbed the butter knife when he saw Ice holding it and placed it at his wrist. 

For 5 seconds, no one moved. Ice still unsure what had happened. 

_ The Actual Fuck? _

Papa then laughed out loud. "Haaaahahahahaah! Ice~ he's too precious!" Papa wheezed. Ice was busy trying to stop Fai from sawing his wrist with the butter knife.

"It's not funny!! Help me Moon~!" Ice shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Moon grunted as tried to wrestle the butter knife away from Fai.

"Fai! Ow! You're sawing me!" Ice shouted over the chaos. Papa had stopped laughing. The knife was finally dislodged from Fai, and he slumped by the door.

"He's gonna start singing now," Moon sighed, sweating after that bout. Earth rushed to give him some much needed water. 

" _Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_ ~!" Fai sang. Ice sighed loudly. There he goes.

" _Nothing I could do_ ,"

" _Total eclipse of the heart~_ " Papa finished off. 

Fai and Papa stared before rushing towards each other. The rest were all agape, unable to give an appropriate response.

"Sir! You know that song?!" Fai asked, eyes twinkling at meeting a kindred spirit.

"I should be asking you that?! It's from the 80's!" Papa said with glee. "You're a man of culture Fai!"

"Is that what that was?" I asked.

"The fuck?" the brothers asked.

* * *

Fai and Moon said their goodbyes. Earth and Ice escorted them all the way out to their car, glad that no one was hurt.

Papa watched as Fai waved from the driveway before disappearing into his car. Moon nodded curtly.

Paitoon Jakrawaan, what a perfect accompaniment to his Earth. Understanding, gives Earth plenty of space and doesn't ask questions. Papa had seen him taking their house into account, observing but not asking questions over suspicious things.

Like the many weapons they have. And why there are bodyguards around the house. And sure enough, he picked up the real intention behind that drama.

_ "Sir, I would like to apologize for Fai," _

_ "Oh, no need. I enjoyed myself," Papa answered. "Immensely," _

_ "Still, I assure you, Fai is like this because he loves P'Ice very much," _

_ "Oh, I don't doubt that. As you love my Earth too, I'm sure," Papa asked. _

_ "I do," Moon agreed. _

_ "And if I don't agree, what would you do?" Papa pressed. _

_ "I would agree to what Lokhniran wants," _

_ "Even if he leaves you?" _

_ "He won't do that," _

_ "Oh?" how bold. _

_ "He won't leave me. He will go against you. And I will be with him," _

_ Papa stared at Moon, then chuckled. Such an astute young man. _

_ "You know, if Earth decides to do that, it's unsafe for you," Papa stated "Both of you," _

_ "I know. And I don't care," Moon affirmed. "I may not be strong, sir. But I'm good at other things," _

_ Like reading people. A priceless thing to have. _

_ "Hmm, don't call me that," Papa stated, smiling. _

_ "Sir?" _

_ "Call me Papa," _

Despite being the youngest child, he is much more mature than the older one.

Phassakorn Jakrawaan. The more dangerous one.

"Where is Ice?" Papa asked me. I had been standing there since the beginning, just watching him gather his thoughts.

"On the phone with Fai,"

"You were the one who pushed Fai to Ice,"

"I did, papa," I confirmed.

"He's delectable Rit," Papa gushed. "I love him," I smiled, knowing that Papa would agree.

"And did you see the way he diffused the situation?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Wasn't it all just Fai being dramatic?

"Oh no, baby Rit," -don't call me that- "He deliberately staged all that to make sure Ice didn't attack me," Papa explained "That's why he chose the knife Ice was holding,"

"Papa, I think you think of Fai too highly. He's really just a drama queen," I laughed out loud. 

Papa just hummed. Fai definitely knew that Ice was going to throw the knife at him. There were nearer knives at that time.

He's a precious one, that Fai Jakrawaan.

* * *

Sin shut down his laptop, happy that he was able to finish everything just in time for the Christmas rush. The office will have 3 days off for Christmas, and as such, Christmas products will come out early December. Competition is stiff, so many companies would keep their products a secret to avoid plagiarism.

But Fai will make VIROTE lose customers this Christmas...Hohoho.

  
  
  


**_[Ice &Fai_Prajaothaad has 5,329 followers]_ **


	13. The Best Phrajaothaad Goes To..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the end, so many things will happen at once, death threats, and many unfinished business. But all will receive their proper ending. And yeah, sex.

"I'm sorry Mr. Phassakorn, but all the evidence shows that the information was leaked from your laptop, the IP Address and everything," the Marketing Supervisor stated.

Both Fai and Moon stared at the files laid out in front of them. The e-mail address from the leaks was clearly Fai's, and the photos of him meeting with the competition stared back at them.

"I met Mr. Prem because he called me about the previous products, sir!" Fai insisted. He  **KNEW** something was suspicious when Mr.Prem said someone had placed orders and called up Fai, since this should have been handled by customer service.

But Mr. Prem insisted it was Fai who had placed the order.

"The timing was very coincidental, Fai. And this picture was caught by one of their employees,"

"I didn't do it!" Fai insisted again. He looked like he was going to heave anytime soon, so Moon placed his hand on top of his phi's.

"Sir, let us have some time to prove someone is trying to sabotage my brother," Moon bargained. He knew it was P'Sin. He'd just have to prove it.

"Very well, the meeting with the general managers is in 2 days. I have to tell them about this by then, in the meantime, marketing will do damage control as much as we can," the supervisor conceded.

"I really believe you didn't do it Fai, so please, find proof,"

* * *

"I can't believe Sin would stoop so low as to frame Fai for leaking the upcoming product," Fay grunted, showing the text messages between her and Nam to Vit and Key.

"It has to be that sleazeball! He never liked Fai since the beginning!" Prija agreed.

"I'm going to march to him and threaten to cut his balls!" Nin exclaimed.

"No, it will only make things worse," Chaisee argued. "We have to fight fire with fire,"

* * *

Ice watched as Fai packed all his things into a box. The man clearly was framed but refused to ask for Ice's help.

"Are you going to just let him win?" Ice asked, angry. Fai smiled at him.

"Well, it looks like a win for me. He can't defeat me in an honest way, so he had to do it underhandedly," Fai said.

"Then if it is a win, why do you look lost?"

"Because I'm sad that I can't see you 247, Ice, you dummy!" Fai whined. "That's all. But I'll find a job that's close by, so I can still eat lunch with you,"

"Well, after we're married you don't have to work," Ice mumbled. Fai laughed and hit Ice with a photo frame.

"But promise me Ice," Fai asked after they ended up in an embrace." Promise me you won't do anything,"

"Hmmm,"

Shhhiiiia.

* * *

"I have to kill someone," Ice announced. Earth slapped his head. Nam looked up from his dessert. The three brothers were once again left alone because Papa had work.

"Is this about Fai?" Nam asked.

"He's being framed, and he won't ask for my help!" Ice grumbled. Earth looked at Ice like he was an idiot.

"Well, you don't have to wait for it," Earth said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can do something," Earth said again. "You don't have to wait for him to ask,"

Ice perked up then smirked.

"You're right! I don't,"

"Phi, you need help?" Nam asked from his spot.

"No, I got this,"

* * *

Fai searched for Ice during lunchtime the next day, but couldn't find his boyfriend. Earth and Nam perked up from their lunch but chose not to say anything. Fai pouted and stomped over to them.

"He's investigating my case isn't he?"

"Was that even a question?"Nam asked. "I told Phi I could get it done in no time, but NOOOOO~ he wants to play hero all by himself,"

"That's not what this is and you know it, Nam," Earth chided.

"Yu huh it is! P'Ice is gonna play hero, and he'll make P'Fai feels indebted, and then coaxed P'Fai into having sex," Nam proposed. Fai blushed and stuttered, denying that Ice was that kind of man.

"Anyway, it was no use, me and Moon couldn't track down the person who got the photo, and the email was emailed using my laptop. There were no prints, cameras were scheduled for maintenance, so it all points to me," Fai concluded. Moon had tried to also ask around if they noticed anyone suspicious during the time the email was sent, but the card logs showed no one from other departments came in or out.

Which means it was someone from Marketing.

Which all points to Sin being the perpetrator.

But they can't prove it.

"Don't worry phi. Make sure your body is ready when P'Ice saves you, okay?" Nam just chirped, cheeky. Fai blushed again and scolded Nam for teasing him.

"P'Earth! Tell Nam it's not like that!" Fai pouted. Earth swallowed his sandwich and then turned to address them both.

"Fai, preparation is key when having intercourse," Fai screamed and ran out of there.

* * *

By the end of work, Fai had already packed most of his stuff into a small box and said goodbye to his colleagues, even Sin.

"Well, see you later, Sin. Good luck," Fai said, good-heartedly. Sin just watched as the man left that day. 

Tomorrow morning, he would hand in his resignation. There was no use prolonging the inevitable. And Ice was still missing.

Fai contemplated going back but looked down at the creme brulee he had made. He was going to ask Ice to pass it to Papa Phrajaothaad, but since Ice wasn't at work, he had to do it himself.

Driving to the Phrajaothaad house, he saw that Papa was outside about to enter.

"Sir!" Fai called. Papa turned and smiled at seeing Fai.

"Fai,"

Fai stopped when seeing the resemblance between Ice and Papa now. His father had died when he was just little, his grandmother took care of them. She was the reason why he respected women and elders so much. There were aunts and uncles, but she fought tooth and nail to get custody over him and Moon, even doing non-stop tailoring work to support them. Then she too passed away. By then he had been working 2 jobs to get him and Moon through school and college. Maybe because he never had the chance to feel what a father figure was like, he acted like the perpetual son, Moon maturing faster than he had too. 

He was so jealous of Ice, having a big family and a father that loved him. But that brat Ice would always say rude things and Papa would just let him. Papa spoiled Ice too much.

"When we are married, I'm going to make him respect elders," Fai grunted.

"Fai, I told you to call me Papa," Papa reprimanded Fai. He eyed the small package Fai was holding.

"What's that?"

"It's creme brulee! I thought since you didn't get to properly eat it last time, I made you a new one," Fai thrusted the small dessert to Papa. They had walked to the small 2 seater swing and Papa sat down to properly eat the gift.

Opening it, the sweet scent of vanilla hit him first, making him salivate. Fai brandished a small spoon from his bag and passed it to Papa.

"Thanks," Papa said and tucked in.

"Oh wow, Fai!" Papa savoured the treat carefully, enjoying the burst of flavours.

"You should work in our restaurant," Papa moaned. Fai laughed, the underlying comment not falling on deaf ears.

"You heard about it huh?" Fai sheepishly asked. Papa nodded but didn't prod.

"You're not going to ask me anything?"

"I think admitting defeat when you know you have lost is an honourable trait. What you do afterwards is what matters," Papa said.

"Papa, thank you for understanding," Fai smiled and let tears fall, finally able to express his distress. Papa stopped eating his dessert to place his arms across Fai's shoulder. Fai leaned to rest his head near Papa's chest, welcoming the comfort.

"Fai, this is something you have to teach Ice. He has never lost anything in his life. He always had answers to every problem we've faced so far. Even when Mama died, he was able to pick himself up and moved on, without having someone to help him,"

Rit had been the rock to ground Earth, and Nam had always been good at managing his emotions. But Ice chose to be alone. So when he found someone that he treasures, he'll want to protect them.

To great lengths.

"He had always been alone, Fai. That's why he fights until the end," Papa explained. "You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"I'm scared Papa!!" Fail gasped. "He has always protected me! He has been threatening people for me, he's willing to...," Fai gulped remembering Silk, hearing the anger in his voice as Fai laid half-conscious after being drugged about the one who did it, hearing from Dom when the man came to apologize.

_ "Your boyfriend came to Distribution you know, for you," Dom said at the end of their conversation. Fai perked up. _

_ "He did?" Ice wouldn't even go out of R&D to take a piss, so for him to go out to warn off some guys for Fai was cute. Fai felt giddy with love for Ice.  _

_ "Hmm, he threatened us to not come near you again," Dom added. _

_ "Like verbally? You mean warn right?" _

_ "No, he just stared at us, and he THREATENED us" _

_ "Oh," what could he say to that? "I'm sorry?" _

_ "Be careful Fai. He did look like he was going to kill us," Dom laughed a bit, but Fai knew he was still shaken from the quiver in his voice. _

_ "Ice was just playing," Fai tried to play it down. But the way Dom looked at him was anything but play. _

Fai remembered the dinner when Ice almost threw that knife at his father. His own flesh and blood.

"He's willing to..kill for me, isn't he?" Fai asked. Papa stretched his hand and gently rubbed Fai's head.

"Are you afraid of him?" Papa asked. Fai shook his head, immediately denying it.

"I'm not! And that's what scares me! I'm happy! I'm happy he loves me so much that he is doing all this for me," Fai cried. His sobs shook the swing.

"Am I crazy?" Fai asked Papa. Fai looked so beautiful with tears in his eyes.

"No, you're not," Papa disagreed. It took all of his will to not do something more.

"This is why he needs you Fai. You have to teach him to let go sometimes because winning isn't everything. Now he needs to remember whatever he does, it doesn't only affect him, but others around him," Papa stated. Fai nodded.

"His brothers,"

"You,"

Fai took a sharp breath. It was all so surreal. He'd never would have believed that Ice would go that far for him. That's why he wanted to quit so that Ice would not pursue the truth. Because Fai knew even after knowing who did it, Ice would not stop after Fai's name was cleared.

But if he confronts Ice about it, there will be no more illusions about it. He could not pretend anymore that it was just speculation.

"The question is, are you ready for it?" Papa asked, sincere. Without hesitation, Fai turned while Papa was still rubbing his head, giving a confident smile. He looked amazing with the sunset glow, eyes shining with unshed tears.

There was no need to answer. Papa resisted the urge to pull Fai closer. He could see why Ice loved this man so much. Papa thinks Fai Jakrawaan is the most beautiful man on earth. And his son Ice was lucky to have him. They need each other. Letting go, he finished the creme brulee. This man can cook too!

"Fai, what about forgetting Ice. Just marry me~," Papa joked, trying to make the mood lighter.

"I'm not sure I'd like that," Ice quipped from behind. Rit was also standing there, looking forlorn.

"Ice!" Fai perked up at seeing him. He stood up abruptly and rushed to hug the man. Ice glared at his father, silently stating  _ You better not mean it! _

_ Maybe I did~ _ Papa's eye crinkled. Ice tsked and led Fai into the house, leaving Rit to deal with his old man.

"Rit~ Sorry naaaa!!!" the rest of the conversation was drowned as Ice and Fai rushed to get to Ice's room.

* * *

**Warning: M but nothing explicit**

As soon as they entered the room, Ice reached for the documents on his work table.

"Ice," Fai started, knowing what the documents were.

"What do you want me to do with it, Fai?" Ice asked. Fai took the documents and stared long and hard at his boyfriend. How long did it take for him to get it? It was so thick, he must have given it all of his time. What did he have to do to get it? Who did he have to meet?

The tears started to fall, no longer restrainable.

"What do you want me to do?" Ice asked, his voice husky from breathing it on Fai's lips. Fai gently placed the documents on the bed, the proof of his innocence.

Looking back at Ice, Ice knew of the answer. The documents laid there. Behind them.

"I want you to be with me," Fai answered. His hand trailed up Ice's warm body, breath shuddering as he took in Ice's scent.

"I am with you," Ice stated.

"Let's just forget about VIROTE," Fai affirmed.

"I can't Fai. Someone tried to hurt you," Ice argued. "I have to do something,"

"You don't have to do anything except prove you love me," Fai insisted.

"This is my proof! Me getting rid of anyone in my way! Getting rid of people who threaten you!!" Ice exclaimed.

Fai hardened his gaze, hands gripping Ice's hair. Ice had always been the one to exert his dominance. But they are equals in this.

He's sure now.

"You think letting people go is a sign of weakness? Of defeat? That you failed to protect me?" Fai insinuated, using his lips to trail the delicate lines of Ice's jaw.

"I don't need your protection Ice," Fai insisted.

"I know you don't," Ice agreed. "This is my way of feeling needed,"

"What I need, is you. To  **LET GO** of all this hate. Because your love for me is more important," Fai released Ice to walk backwards towards the bed. Upon feeling the bed at his thighs, he started to strip off his shirt.

"The thought of you killing someone for me is making me dizzy with desire," Fai moaned, shutting his eyes as he let his shirt drop to the floor. "And I accept that about you,"

Ice's eyes dilated as he registered the words that Fai just said. He started ripping off his own clothes, leaving himself in just briefs.

"Just as the thought of me asking you to spare the life of that someone should drive you..." Fai's eyes gazed lovingly at Ice, hands already pulling off his jeans. With minimal effort, he slipped it off. "...crazy with desire for me,"

"And you should accept that about me," Fai stepped out of his boxers, then confidently fell back onto the mattress. A small bounce and then he laid there, bare, arms akimbo. When Ice didn't move but soaked in the view in front of him, Fai reached down to grip himself with his right hand.

Letting out small whimpers as he moved his hand, Fai's eyes fluttered close.

"Do you accept me?" Fai asked, voice already quivering as his hands sped up. Namkhaeng growled lowly in his throat. By the time he was at the bed, there wasn't a single thread on them.

"Accepted," Ice hissed as he pinned Fai down. Fai chuckled and maneuvered Ice so that he could grip him too. Pumping them both together, Ice pressed open-mouthed kisses as Fai's hand sped up. His other hand was already moving to prepare Fai. Miraculously, already lubed up.

"I love you Fai," Ice gasped, coaxing Fai to release him. Fai whimpered and urged Ice to hurry it up. His left leg was hoisted onto Ice's shoulder.

"I love you," Ice pressed into Fai, making the man keen. Fai threw his head back as Ice drove into him hard and fast. After a couple of minutes, Ice gripped Fai's right leg with his free hand, splitting Fai open.

Panting now, Fai pleaded as Ice moved faster.

* * *

Earth glared at the cat down at the dining table. He should have gone to Moon's, but the man was out with the girls from Marketing, celebrating Fai's innocence. This was not how he pictured he would be rewarded for saving Moon's brother. And all of it was done with no casualties.

All he had to do was bring Nam to top management, showed them a brand new product and got it out in time for the Christmas rush. Rendering the leak information useless.

Well not completely useless since it created a buzz about the company, which only served to promote their new product, making it a bigger commercial success.

But he digressed.

So, why was he here, alone, listening to Fai and Ice having loud sex upstairs?!

"And they were at it for some time too," he complained to the cat. The cat meowed in agreement.

"How many rounds is that?!" I asked, having come back from dinner with Papa. Papa whistled as he heard a loud scream from Fai.

"I knew I should have been more persuasive about him marrying me," Papa tsked.

"I don't know. They were already at it when I came back 30 minutes ago," Earth grumbled.

"That sounds like Fai is being pinned to the wall," Nam quipped, munching on an apple. He had dropped off Might at home, wanting to see if P'Ice was okay.

"Sounds like he is more than okay," Nam hummed. "Oh, they're on the floor now,"

"Stop narrating their sexual escapade," Earth demanded.

"So, are we just going to let Sin go, or what?" Nam asked. Papa looked genuinely intrigued.

"Sin McCalister? He's the one responsible?"

"Hmm," Earth answered, wincing at a particular howl from Fai.

"Papa, can't we make a new building for Ice. If this happens every night no one is going to sleep," Earth complained.

"Oh, I already contacted the architect. The house should be ready by the time they get back from America," Papa supplied.

"What? Why would they go there?" Nam asked. "And why so long that a small house would be ready by the time they're done?"

* * *

"Congratulations on your marriage!!!" Prija and Nin cheered as they all gathered at the Phrajaothaad house. As soon as Ice handed in his resignation along with Fai, they headed off to America to get legally married. Ice applied for the fiance visa to make it legal but turns out Fai was half American too, from his mother's side, so they didn't have to wait as long.

They spent 2 weeks there meeting Fai's extended family, which was another adventure altogether. They even had this weird conversation with some of Ice's distant cousins. 

So they came back just in time for the Christmas party.

Moon moved into the Prajaothaad compound, into one of the three tiny houses with Earth that Papa had built for each of the brothers. Might moved in with Nam, and Rit moved into the main house.

The other 2 brothers were waiting for their time to get married.

Papa smiled as he saw all the happy faces.

"I have an announcement!" Everyone quieted down, waiting for Papa to continue.

"So I have decided to give away the family fortune," Papa said."To the best Prajaothaad,"

"What? There is no winner!" Nam shouted. He was still the best at social, with _**@MightyNam**_ at 4,343 followers. And Earth was still the top in sports and Ice the smartest

"Wait, you don't count your partner's account do you?" Nam accused, looking at Moon. _**@P2Moon**_ has 7,231 followers, the most out of all of them.

"No, Nam, it has to be your own," Papa agreed.

"Then, who?" Earth pondered, before snapping his head to look at Ice and Fai.

"No!"

Moon also seemed to get it.

"No way!"

Ice stood up, gazing at his father.

"Papa! You don't mean?!"

"Yup the best Phrajaothaad is Fai, so he gets the family fortune~!" Papa announced. Fai knocked Ice in the ribs as he stood up.

"Whaaaatt???!"

"According to Rit, Fai has the highest followers which are at 6,808 followers AND has the most medals for sports from VIROTE," Papa told them. "Earth has 3 gold medals for archery right? Fai has.."

"4 gold for swimming and 2 gold for bowling...," Moon trailed off. "Fai has always been good at sports,"

> _ "I'm the catch! I'm nice, and I can cook, clean, I'm good at sports," Fai whined. He looked at Ice as they were taking a break before heading back. "I even won state championships for swimming," _

"Since he married Ice, he changed his name to Phrajaothaad..," Earth concluded.

"He's the best Phrajaothaad," Ice murmured. Papa approached Fai, who still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Papa," Fai muttered. Papa slipped off his ring and placed it onto Fai's ring finger. The initial P shone from the middle of the gold band.

"Congratulations,  **Phassakorn Phrajaothaad,** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for being with me! I'm procrastinating when I should be writing BLUniverse continuation to Misunderstanding Mayhem. But then 2Moon2 happened, then En of Love, then Philipino BLS...I'm such a sucker. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
